Alongside A Viking
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Eric's first Progeny is Britta, a girl who was changed far too young and forced to live an eternal life that she never asked for. Follow her through present day and flashbacks as she looks at her life with Eric, both human and undead. Will she ever forgive him for what he did to her so long ago? How will she refocus his attention on her when it suddenly belongs to Sookie?
1. Chapter 1

Britta Katerin Vinter watched the blood drip from his mouth; a view she continuously failed to get use to. He was a mess. Eric Northman was the only one who could look vicious and ridiculously funny at the same time. Blood was matted to his long hair after an apparent slaughter yet foil for added highlights separated his golden locks.

Her Maker was a walking contradiction; cruel and gentle. How was something like that even possible?

She stifled a giggle. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her show a delighted expression when she did her best to avoid all kinds of contact.

A prisoner, Lafayette she believed his name was, was dragged into the small room. He was clearly being held captive for selling V; interrogated and tortured. Eric replaced himself on the stool he had previously occupied not ten minutes ago. He was immediately chastised by Pam for his lack of decorum and sloppiness.

If Eric was going for the intimidating approach, he was sorely lacking. Of course it seemed as if Lafayette was terrified so he must have got the job done well while down in the dungeon. Britta rose from the lounge chair in the corner and made her way to the open door. The pleading look in the human's eyes cast in her direction were unnerving. Yes, Pam and herself got away with more than any other living or undead creature around, but not even she could save this man. She failed to hold that kind of power over the intimidating vampire.

When Eric set his mind on something, he succeeded in getting what he craved, and what he coveted was solving the mystery on who was selling V and where a local vampire had disappeared to.

"There she goes. I'm beginning to think she's autistic, Eric. Social settings arn't her thing."

The sound of Pam's bitter voice had her turning around and staring daggers at the women who invaded her existence a century ago. Living for an eternity had always been hard. Pam made it nearly impossible. It felt like a competition that would never end. But the competitive nature over Eric was rediculous.

The difference between herself and Pam was that the other women had asked to live for all eternity and worshipped the ground that Eric walked on. Pam loved being by his side, seeking his approval and trying to be the vampire that he wanted her to be. Over 1,000 years and Eric only had two progenies. It baffled Britta that he had chosen a whore to join them. She would never get use to it.

Britta wasn't even use to Eric. She was a social misfit. Her human life had followed her into the current never ending one that she was cursed to forever endure.

"Let her go, Pam," Eric's lazy draw spoke as his eyes met her own and a red smirk crossed his handsome features. The other women rolled her eyes and went to comb some of the blood from his hair.

Britta turned around without a word and made her way to the empty room at Fangtasia that would soon be filled with other vampires and fangbangers. It made her sick to think of all the deranged individuals who wanted to be bitten and have sex with them. Vampires were new to the community; new to the world. The earth was divided on their desire for the undead. Half thought they were sexy, the other half wanted them staked and gone.

Britta sat on a stool at the bar and nursed a bottle of O negative true blood. The stuff was kind of disgusting but she had been excited to finally have an alternative to survival. She never relished the thought of killing humans. Every time she sank her teeth into a terrified victim, thoughts of her own human life would flash into her mind and it made her remember. Remember the time when Eric had sank his teeth into her neck and stifled the scream that rose from her throat as she tried desperately to push him off.

She shook her head and tried to rid herself of memories she cared to forget. Britta rose the bottle to her lips once again as the screaming of Layfette being dragged back to his prison drifted to her ears.

She closed her green eyes and took a deep breath that she didn't need. Seconds ticked by. The clock read 7:43. The club would open in just a little over an hour as it did every night. She would sit at Eric's feet and be a model progeny on display. It was what she did...would always do.

She was hungry tonight.

Britta opened a second bottle, this time A positive, and took a long swig. The change in blood type was the only variety she would ever have when it came to eating. She smiled to herself. That's what she missed the most...food. The thought of potatoes, roasted animals, bread, and wine had once sounded delicious but now made her gag deep within her throat. How had something so satisfying turned into a vulgar thought that repulsed her.

Britta tensed as her long dark hair was lifted from the nap of her neck and a soft finger trailed lightly across her skin. She cursed herself for being so unaware. Her thoughts always got the best of her, causing her to forget to open her ears to what surrounded her. The stool to her left squeaked as it was pulled out and Eric's long legs stretched out to brush against her bare knee.

"What's seems to be the trouble, Brit?"

"What makes you think somethings troubling me?"

"I know you hate confrontation. I am the authority of Area 5. I am bound by duty to keep the law."

"He doesn't know anything, Eric," she whispered. Britta lifted her gaze to meet his own and was taken aback by what she saw. A smile crept onto her face that she didn't even attempt to hide. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" He lifted his chin and moved his head from side to side for her to scrutinize his new look.

"You do realize it will never grow back."

He sighed audibly. "I do. Is it that awful?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Naw. I like it," she answered with a grin as she took another sip.

"Good. I'd hate for you to be disappointed in my appearance."

The clock continued to click against the wall. 8:34. They stayed silent, neither moving.

"Don't pay any attention to, Pam. You know how she gets when anyone shows emotion."

"Yeah."

Her curt answer had him reluctantly lifting from the stool and walking away from her in a slow gait with his head held low. He always hung his head down, despite his massive presence and tall figure.

"I just don't get it."

He paused mid step and turned his head to the side, still keeping his back to her.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Why her? Was it so terrible when you just had me?"

Eric was next to her in less than a second, his face inches from her own. "How many times have you asked me to release you?"

She held her tongue.

"How...many?" his fangs dropped and a growl escaped him when she lacked to answer.

"Twenty-eight," she responded honestly.

"And what I have done?"

"Kept me with you against my will."

He clicked his fangs back into place and backed a few steps away.

"That is correct. Because I am selfish and care. I care for you...I care for Pam. That's all you need to know."

He walked away but stopped once more and in a hushed whisper he said, "I've always kept you with me even when you would beg on your knees to let me let you go. Do you remember then, Britta?"

How could she forget? "I remember."

He fully walked away from her this time.

Alone with her thoughts that endlessly invaded her mind. She rose from the stool and went into the bathroom that was installed for human customers. Britta looked in the mirror at her image.

The image of...a girl.

That was all she would ever be. She was forced to live an eternity in a body that would forever be young, would forever be a girl that was no more than two weeks into her sixteenth year.

The endless images flashed before her mind.

Sweden, the seaside, her family and friends, the king,...a human Eric. She was the only one who had known Eric as a human, not including Godric. And the ancient vampire only knew the Viking while he was dying after battle in Scandinavia.

Britta knew who he was, what kind of warrior he had been. What kind of man he had been. She sank to the floor and could feel the blood pour from her eyes. The memories flooded within her as she wiped at her face and looked at the red streaks covered within in her palms.

This was what she was. An immortal monster that should have been dead tens of centuries ago.

1,115 years ago (898 AD)

_"I'm sure it won't be so bad, Amma. They're just men," Britta reached out and stroked her friends long blond hair with a shaking hand._

_"Exactly. Men are vile and ruthless. They only think about food, fighting for sport, and the bed chamber. How could our fathers agree to such a thing?"_

_"She is right, Brit," Elina chimed in as she waded her feet in the icy sea water and gaze out across the horizon. The kingdom to which they were endlessly at war with glared back with a vengeance. _

_Both Kings from the North and South insisted that the only way to put an end to the never ceasing violence was to join the two empires...by marriage. Every girl within the ages of twelve to seventeen from the South was to be wed to a man from the North. At fourteen Britta, Amma, and Elina were ripe for the picking. The King had been lenient and made a rule that if a household contained more than one girl within that age range, that only one had to be put up for the picking. _

_Amma was an only child and Elina had brothers without any other girl in the family. They had no choice but to be volunteered._

_Britta was another story entirely. She was one of eleven children. She had four sisters that could easily be put up instead, but her father chose her without even thinking. She was Marit's problem child. The one who spent too much time day dreaming and anticipating what the future might hold. He meant to punish her for her lack of obedience and bountiful fantasies by delivering her to a man who could focus his harsh discipline on her like he did the battlefield. That was what her father was wishing for. A brutal man to take her off his hands._

_She had no mother to turn to for help. Laila died giving birth to her youngest brother four years ago. It seemed like her mother had been invincible. She was always pregnant and immediately snapped back without difficulty. But then Markus had been born breeched._

_Laila had bled to death and then she was no more. It still tugged at her heart to think of her sweet mother no longer here to hold her and tell her that the dreams she so often had were what made Britta's personality her own. That no person could ever steal her light._

_All she had left was a father with an iron fist and siblings she couldn't relate to. Perhaps that was why she was taking the news slightly better than her fellow companions. They had famililies who cared. Perhaps Britta would be picked by a man with a gentle hand who would welcome her fanciful self into his arms and dream along beside her._

_She would never voice her longing to anyone. They would laugh and tell her how ridiculous she was being for thinking that a man could possibly be any kind of friend to her._

_King Ulfrick would be arriving shortly with his greatest knights following. There was a rumor surfacing that it was not only current warriors that would be choosing, but Vikings present and past who had graced the battlefield and rose victorious. The thought of an old man taking her as his bride caused her to shudder._

_They were to be picked like cattle. Taken to the square in the middle of the day as their home was invaded by the enemy. Just as these thoughts racked her brain, famed longships came into focus as they broke the water's surface in hast to collect what was theirs. Who was theirs._

_"Here we go," Elina muttered as she rose from her position and put her slippers back onto her feet._

_"Do you think we will ever see our families again?" Amma asked through her subsiding tears._

_Elina shrugged and began to trudge back through the path in the woods that they had previously taken. "Serves Mama and Papa right if they never see me again. They didn't even try to put up a fight."_

_Britta reached up and touched her own tender cheek, wincing in the process. "Do you think they will notice?"_

_A pair of brown and blue eyes turned a sad gaze in her direction. _

_"Bruises heal, Brit," Elina said with smile. "Your beautiful and they'll see through the temporary blemish."_

_Britta hoped that her friend was right. What if her father's fury ruined her chance at a good match? What if a tyrant or old man were the only ones to bother taking her as his wife, the way Marit hoped._

_Elina and Amma disappeared from sight as she turned back around to gaze out at the sea. Four ships made their way closer, clenching the gape that had held them apart since the beginning of time. That gape would soon be shut forever._

_A wave of panic filled her senses as she turned around and ran to the square where her future, and little did she know, eternity, awaited her._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed what I have written so far. Please follow, review, and let me know what you think. This is a story that I've had in my head for awhile now. I don't plan on killing off Eric's family the way they originally were incase you were wondering on why they were alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the nice reviews I have recieved for the first chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked it. This chapter is pretty long and I tried to read over it to make sure that every thing flowed smoothly and spelling was correct. If I missed anything, oops. Just try to ignore it :D Please continue to R and R.**

Britta laid in her coffin but failed to sleep. The night had been a long one full of hungry vampires and humans with weird fetishes. It was the same thing six nights a week. Sometimes she was excited when the sun would rise and she could retire to her sanctuary and be alone. She did consider herself alone, even if Eric and Pam rested only a few feet away.

She ran a finger over the smooth glossy finish that surrounded her.

Britta could feel the blood pouring from her ears. She had the bleeds. It was probably pushing noon since the pressure on her body was overwhelming. She shifted positions, but failed to fully rest. The shifted once again.

"Eric!" She paused at the sound of Pam's voice.

"What, Pam?" He said in a muffle.

"Tell her to lie the fuck still before I permanently put her to rest."

"I'd like to see you try." Britta muttered. It wasn't in her nature to talk back but sometimes it was a necessity when it came to this particular bitch.

Pam seemed to forget that Britta was ten times her age and a little reminder every now and then couldn't hurt.

"You wanna say that to my face, little girl?"

"No thanks. I've seen enough of your middle aged mug to last an eternity."

The sound of Eric chuckling had then halting. "This is different," he said.

"She started it." Britta responded.

"If you would sleep like the dead during the day like a normal vampire, we wouldn't be having a problem...freak," Pam muttered the last word.

"If you had died on the street like you were suppose to, I wouldn't be forced to live with a filthy whore."

Britta's coffin whirled around and she braced her hands on the sides to keep steady. The lid to her enclosure opened and she noticed that Pam had been victim to the same fate. Great. Was he going to ground them or something?

She looked up into Eric's face. He had the bleeds as well...all three of them did. Was she really that annoying for everyone to still be awake?

But her Maker's expression didn't hold any anger. He looked from one 'child' to the other and waited. What was he waiting for?

"Seriously, Eric?" Pam started.

"Seriously, Pam. Since the two of you seem to have so much to say to one another, why not do it face to face."

"Because she's a spoiled little brat who needs to get over herself and realize that she's not the center of your universe any longer."

"I have no problem sharing, Eric. My problem is sharing him with _you."_ Britta realized what she said and quickly tried to correct her mistake. "Not that I need to share him. I don't give a rat's ass either way what he does."

"Obviously you do. For the past 108 years all you have done is pout and say how much you hate me."

"You hate me just as much."

Pam laughed sarcastically. "You're right. I don't like you and to tell the truth, I've begged Eric to grant your little wish for him to release you. We would all be a lot happier if you would just go...away. You don't need his permission to take an afternoon stroll either. The sun's up and waiting for you, princess, so go walk in it."

Eric closed the pink lid to Pam's coffin, causing the thin vampire to yelp as it came crashing down on her head.

"You two have said all you need to. I think we're done."

Britta laid back down upon the white softness and waited for him to close her in as well. She would not cry, but the bright wetness threatened to spill over. It was what she was known for. She was a freak who couldn't turn off her humanity and extinguish the feelings within her.

A hand swept down and wiped a red drop away before it reached her hair line. His expression was so tender than it tore at her heart...a heart that didn't beat.

"Walk with me," he commanded.

Britta sighed but did as he asked. His control over her was overwhelming to say the least. Over 1,000 years, and she had to do as he asked. She had no say in the matter. Over the centuries, she hadn't even been allowed to leave him for one night because he would call her and a heavy weight would bare down on her until she answered his summons and checked in.

She rose from the deep indention; the sun hidden from her but its presence all to well known due the oppressed feeling weighing her down.

"That's right, Eric," Pam screamed while pounding the top of her coffin. "Lock me in while you take your precious little Brit for a stroll. And I always thought that Makers couldn't play favorites."

Britta braced herself for his wrath but he simply walked away from the erratic women sealed inside her box.

Eric and herself advanced slowly up the steps and made their way to the barroom.

"Sit down."

"I thought we were going to take a walk?"

"I wasn't being literal. I just thought the two of you could use some space."

"Space?" She huffed. "How much space are you willing to put between us, Eric? Because I gotta tell you, I'm not sure Louisiana and the Moon will be far enough."

He shook his blond head and opened a bottle of true blood for her while he stuck a bag of donated human plasma in the microwave.

"That girl down stairs just now..." he trailed off while running long fingers through his newly short hair. He began once again. "I havn't seen that Brit in awhile."

She stayed silent while flinging the dark glass bottle from one hand to the other.

"It's a relief to know you're somewhat alive in that enclosed head of yours."

"I'm not alive and I keep to myself for a reason. It's just who I am and I wish everyone would leave me alone."

The convection oven beeped three times. Eric reached in and opened the bag by his teeth. He sucked the warm liquid through a straw and kept a steady eye on her.

"Did you know that I have personnel...associates...fellow vampires that question my decision relentlessly."

She stopped mid swig, "what decision?"

"You and Pam."

"Ha," she placed her chin in the palm of her hand and looked at him questioningly. "Can't say I blame them. I'm kind of curious myself."

"I could easily release the both of you...send you on your way and maybe see the two of you once every few hundred years."

Britta straightened her back. "You could."

"I know that's what you want. But I chose the two of you for a reason and as your Maker, I won't let you go."

"Pam doesn't want to go."

Eric came around the counter in a flash. "I know that you want released...but you don't want to leave. You just want the bond broken so my command will mean nothing to you."

Britta shrugged. She meant to deny it but then the thought of never seeing Eric again was unimaginable. "I guess so," she admitted.

"I was Godric's first progeny and he was 1,000 years old before he took that leap; the same age I am now. I decided on you the second Godric told me I could never go home...never see you again. Being a Maker is serious. It's not just making a vampire but creating a companion for all of eternity." Eric placed his forhead against her own. "I have always wanted you and that will never change. You were mine when you were human...you're mine now. I can see past your faults and insecurities and I pray that one day, be it now or 5,000 years from now, that you let down that wall that you have built so high and let me in."

Britta felt herself shaking. It was the most sincere he had ever been with her in such a long time. She shifted slightly but let him continue the close contact. Contact that she hadn't allowed herself to feel in centuries, and even then it hurt like the sun.

"Do you remember the first I saw you?" He whispered while running two gentle fingers down her soft dark hair. He'd always loved her hair, and despite the fact that she flinched whenever he reached out to touch it, Eric had never stopped his ministrations.

She nodded her head. "I still don't understand why it was me? Kabbe Gunnarsson was beautiful and she was standing right next to me that day. You never even had her name called."

"Who?" he looked at her in question.

"A real hottie who had her sights set on the King's son. That's who."

Eric chuckled and seemed to remember. "Raven hair...dimples...threw you on the ground when the King summoned you forward?"

"That's the one."

"You're right."

"About?"

"She was a hottie."

She punched him in the arm and quickly regretted the action but relaxed when his only retaliation was a laugh and a light tug to her hair.

Britta let herself smile a genuin grin. She was afraid her resentment towards Eric would never go away but it was the rare moments they shared that kept her from hating him completely.

_1,115 years ago (898 AD) The Square_

_A hush fell over the crowd as King Ulrick, along with his Norsemans', entered through the heavy wooden gate built a century ago that was originally contrived to keep the North from invading._

_And now her King, King Acke, was bidding them to willingly come into his kingdom freely. _

_"Gentlemen," a girl to her right voiced._

_Britta raised a perfect dark eyebrow at the mousy girl next to her. "Pardon?" she asked._

_"Gentlemen, these Vikings. Least they come to collect us instead of having us women travel 5 Kilometeres across the sea ourselves. If you ask me, their starting out on the right foot."_

_She said nothing. How could she when King Acke had them stand in three successions? Three lines that would be easy for the men to walk down and choose whom he liked the best. There were so many Warriors strolling in, acting as if this was their home and they had every right to take it from them._

_Merit stood several yards away, patting his protruding stomach as he looked to the enemy with approval. He hadn't set eyes upon his daughter once since the spectacle began. Did he not know that she would forever reside across the sea and never be home again? Her mother had to be rolling in her grave. _

_Britta's folks had been an arranged marriage as well. Marriage was built for procreation and joining, in this instance, two powerful empires._

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

_The girl next to her, the one who had spoken about the absurd notion of gentlemen, pressured Britta to answer._

_"I'm not much for conversation."_

_"Asi be my name."_

_"Britta," she responded while looking away._

_"My Pa says that I eat more than my sister so that's why I'm up here even if she be older than myself. How 'bout you?"_

_"Luck of the draw I suppose."_

_"You talk real pretty like, when you do talk at all. Are you part of the Jarls? I see you wearing that nice material and such. Not silk, but still nice."_

_With a heavy sigh, Britta turned to the girl beside her and noticed that she was perhaps a tad younger than herself. The girl was filthy, but she was happy. Something that Britta herself hadn't felt since her mother passed away. _

_"I'm part of the Karl's. I'm just wearing wool...nothing special."_

_"You ain't kidding? Why's it gold?"_

_"Dye."_

_Asi whistled. She reached out to touch the material and Britta noticed that the auburn haired girl was wearing a feed sack. It hung loosley off of her shoulders, thin shoulder's that indicated malnurishment. And she ate a lot? Britta would loath to see the rest of her clan. Asi's family couldn't be more than a pile of bones._

_"Can you read, too?"_

_Britta's earlier annoyance with Asi was slowly turning to pity. She was tempted to say no so the girl wouldn't feel bad about herself. Instead, she nodded her head curtly with one harsh gesture._

_"I wouldn't let your husband know that."_

_"Why not? Mother worked hard at teaching us all to read?"_

_"My Ma could read before she married and Pa knocked the words right out of her."_

_Britta rolled her eyes. "Your mother can still read. She's just hiding it so she's not beaten."_

_"I know that!" Asi exclaimed. "But she's faking it for a reason. I suggest you do the same thing."_

_"I'll think about it," Britta said to quiet the girl._

_"Where did you get that?" Asi poked at her cheek. Britta threw her head back and swatted at the girl._

_"I fell. And if you don't mind, I would like to stop this unnecessary prattling."_

_She raised up on her tip toes and noticed that the two Kings were standing high above the crowd, welcoming one another. It was the first time that Britta had ever seen the Norman King. He wore a gold crown, similar to Acke's. His hair was a brown color that was accompanied by a beard. _

_When the two royal figures had finish their civil acknowledgment, they turned and scanned the crowded square. Both looked pleased at what they saw. Neither men were extremely intimidating despite the consistant bloodshed that splattered their nation. _

_"Welcome, everyone!" King Acke began with the raise of his hands and a genuine smile upon his aging face. "Let it be known, on this day, our two empires shall join as one and never again shed blood upon the other. From now on, we will live in peace and fight beside one another...not against. We will travel in our Longships side by side as we battle Iceland, Scandinavia, Denmark, and Norway. Who knows, maybe one day we will live in peace with them as well."_

_The King paused for effect and everyone, mostly the men, laughed on cue at the obsurd notion. _

_"I shall not speak for long. As my fellow knights are aware, I can be long winded. Let me not delay what must be done." He turned to his Dane and was handed a scroll. With the flick of his wrist, he scanned over the content and scrutinized at what was written. Britta recognized what he held. The King's men had brought it with them to each household and demanded a name be placed upon it by the man of the house. Her name had been written quick and swiftly. _

_"What I hold in my hand is the name of every young lady who is standing before you, my nobel warriors. In a moment, each man will enter within the square and choose his bride. There are one-hundred and thirty-four women standing before you. My initial impression was that only one-hundred men would be seeking a wife. It seems as if that number is nearly double."_

_The king turned to the side and looked at girls who were not written upon the parchment. "It seems as if I have spoken too soon. My promise of one female per household will have to be disavowed as I ask all unmarried women between the ages of twelve and seventeen to enter the square at this time."_

_An uproar flooded the crowd. Girls were screaming and refusing to do so. Some were crying, others entered willingingly, while her own father struck her sister Iris and literally threw her in 'the lions den.'_

_Now there would be more than enough girls. Sixty females would walk away from this and stay in their homes, rejected but knowing that the future they held would keep on the same path. Britta wasn't sure which fate she longed for. No man could be worse than her father. A change, even if moving to the North, wouldn't be completely unwelcomed. _

_Several minutes ticked by. The girls were lined up once more, except this time in a much larger mass. The sound of whispering, sniffling, and a few wailes echoes into Britta's ears. _

_She was shoved hard to the left; noticing that Asi was not the one to push her. The dirty stained child was no longer standing beside her. Another girl, far worse, had taken her place. Kabbe Gunnarsson. Unlike the rest that were crying, Kabbe looked pleased with the new predicament. She was breathtakingly beautiful with fine silk clothing that her family couldn't afford but adorned their eldest child in in hopes of her finding a good match in marriage. Kabbe was sixteen summers and her sister was only eleven. The Gunnarsson's lied about their youngest child's age so they could keep the beautiful Kabbe at home where any man from the South would jump at her feet in hopes of taking her as his bride._

_But Britta smiles to herself. Kabbe had had many suitors but one conversation, and they ran. Beauty was only skin deep when the personality to match was horrendous. She risked a look at the raven haired goddess and followed her beaming gaze._

_And that was when she saw him._

_Britta could feel the air rush from her lungs as he stepped forward and whispered something in the King's ear. King Ulrick looked pleased about what was said and immediately pointed a finger in their direction while talking to King Acke. _

_The man with long blond hair was simply sublime. No...not sublime. Magnificent in all of his glory. He was tall and broad shouldered. Even standing twenty feet above her, she could tell what a powerful man he was. He was a Viking. The kind of Viking that every maiden hoped to aspire in grabbing the attention of. He seemed to be scanning them one...by one...by one._

_Could it be? Was he willing to taint the Norman name by selecting a women of the South? He was important, that was obvious. He was standing by the two Kings, conversing with them like they were simpletons._

_His face lifted in a half smile. He apparently enjoyed what he saw and Britta enjoyed the view before her just as much. He lifted his hand and snaked fingers threw his long tresses, causing every female in the square to sigh audibly. No more crying surrounded her. Everyone was mesmerized...amazed at the beauty that he was._

_"It appears that we have another slight change that has come to my attention," King Acke boomed. "This time, I'm sure no one will be disappointed. Prince, Eric," the King placed a hand upon the young man's shoulder and ushered him forward, "has decided to find the future Queen of Norman among our young ladies of the South."_

_Another roar lifted the crowd, but this time in excitement. It was a grand thought. Not only to be a future Queen; rags to riches; but to be the wife of such a speciman. And despite Britta being a born dreamer, she knew that her chances were 1 in 260. The odds were not in her favor._

_"Prince Eric has decided that he shall set aside a select few before the choosing begins. Once he has made his decision, the young ladies whom he chose to not marry will be given to the remaining men who did not select a bride. So if we shall begin, please join us in the box when your name is called."_

_The King was excellent with names. He knew every person; man, women, and child, who resided in his Kingdom._

_Eric scanned the crowd and fell on a few faces before pointing a finger and describing the young lady to the King. Acke nodded in agreement._

_"Josefin Lindstrom!" he boomed. Every one turned to the pretty girl with a sweet face and child like wonder. And then Britta winced. The girl had to be older than herself, but she took off at a run and nearly ended any chance she had with the Prince. But Eric's face held a smile for the girl as she landed on the last step and bowed before him. Her breathing was labored but the blond man took a moment to welcome the girl before turning back the crowd and scanned once more. He whispered to Acke again._

_"Emelie Eklund." This girl was volumptuous and nearing the cut off for selection. She held her head high and approached with regal elegance. Eric wasn't smiling like he had with Josefin, but he looked appreciatively at the older girl. She fit the royal standard._

_"Malva Stor." Another girl close to being considered too old._

_"Joline Lund." Once again. Had Josefin scared him off with her young enthusiasm? Were the fresh faced girls no longer in the running for his attention? _

_Eric seemed to be picking out of practicality now. Who looked like a queen? All the girls looked like they could step into royalty besides Josefin._

_"Gabriel Gade." Britta knew it was officially a lost cause. It wasn't as if she expected to gain his attention. But a little hope would be nice. Their was no hope now._

_"Anna Fri." _

_Eric adverted his gaze after the last selection, but every so often glanced up. It was apparent he had finished. Everyone beside her was devestated, though they tried hard to appear unaffected. But Britta kept her gaze upon the young man. He was too beautiful not to look at, even if he had not noticed her himself._

_His eyes, she imagined they were blue like the sea, flashed up once more. His brow furrowed, and he would quickly look away. His selection was full of beautiful women. Yet he looked unsatisfied. _

_Eric gazed at the six...one...by one...by one before lifting his eyes once more. The teasing was becoming too much. What was he waiting for? The King opened his mouth to announce the selection to begin for the other Viking's present but the Prince stopped him. _

_Britta imagined it. She had too. As he spoke to Acke, his gaze was riveted on her own. It couldn't be. Could it? The King shrugged._

_"Britta Vinter!" A audible gasp came from her left. She risked a look at Merit and noticed his face burning red in anger. _

_Maybe dreams do come true._

_She stepped forward and then was tugged backwards, the ground finding her backside in a brutal twist of fate. Laughing echoed to her ears. She was surrounded by girls who decided to not waste this moment and kicked dirt onto the only nice peice of clothing she owned. A slippered foot found her side and she winced in pain. Her long dark tresses were nearly ripped from her head._

_And then the girl on top of her that had a hand pulled back, ready to strike, was lifted from her and thrown to the side. She was tossed in the mud, her face planted deep into the filthy puddle. She was being saved. _

_The sun surrounded him like a halo as he gazed down to her, his features in shadow. He bent low and lifted her from the ground, a strong arm under her knees, the other around her lower back. _

_Was this a dream she would soon wake from? She inhalded his masculine aroma as the girls who had assulted her moments ago, were left behind and she was cradled in the strong arms of a Prince. He seemed to carry her as if she were weightless. _

_She had yet to look at his face, too embarrassed by what had just occurred. He said nothing to her but his stong jaw muscles worked in anger. _

_He took the steps two at a time, causing her to hold on more tightly than she had anticipated. Eric sat her down on the chair that was meant for himself and gave his father one look. A look that transpired with heavy meaning. _

_The other girls were dismissed. _

_She was the only one left? She was the only one left._

_The tall man sank into the throan beside her ungracefully and stretched his long legs out before him. His knee bounced up and down before coming to a halt and he turned to fully look at her. _

_"Are you hurt?"_

_Britta willed herself to answer. Now was not the time to be her normal backwards self._

_"I'm fine, thank you. I appreciate you coming to my aid."_

_He huffed and once again fell back into the chair. "It was my fault that that happened in the first place."_

_"I don't mind. It's not the first time I've been beaten on," she said softly while running fingers throughout the knotted and dirt covered hair._

_He got quiet. She risked a look at him and found herself lost in his blue eyes, she knew that they would be blue, yet they gazed at her in saddness. It wasn't the attention she hoped to be getting from him. A long finger traced the bruise on her cheek and Britta could feel a heat spread through her body that she had never experienced before. _

_"This is a few days old." It was fact, not a question._

_Britta shrugged her shoulders. What else was she suppose to do? She would not play the pity card just to aquire simpathy from the one man that all all women in the entire world coveted. _

_"You know what," he said with a heart stopping grin._

_"What?" Britta managed a smile in return._

_"I like you. Pretty and independent."_

_She blushed at his compliment but said nothing else. The day she had dreaded for so long had just become a wonderful reality, a golden knight noticing the one girl who would forever be invisible._


	3. Chapter 3

The way he looked at her...it was so familiar.

Her name was Sookie, a waitress from Bon Temps; a human. She smelled of light and the aroma was positively intoxicating. The blond was with Bill Compton, a local vampire whom Britta was not well aquainted with. It was obvious that she was his.

Why would Eric look at another vampire's property as if he could take her away at any moment? The girl gave off an attitude as if Eric was beneath her. She wanted nothing to do with him, but her heartbeat betrayed her. Britta could hear the pumping accelerate everytime Eric moved in her direction. It wasn't from fear but rather desire.

Britta was distant with her Maker; as distant as the eternal bond would allow her to be, but she wasn't immune to what and who he actually was. His looks were flawless, a man who deserved a place upon Mount Olympus for his figure was a pure work of art. And it was in the way he spoke, soft and possessive like you would be on his mind long after you left from his sight.

Bill noticed the intense exchange. His human was shaking and guarded. He would never question his Sheriff. Eric was the authority and could easily bring Bill forth to the Magister to receive the ultimate sentence of true death. The Magister was a hard man who never took killing a vampire lightly. He would immediately have another made but if Eric lied, saying Bill was a traitor and selling his own blood, he would be a pile of bloody carcass in moments.

Britta knew that Eric would never do such a thing, even if he would threaten it. But Sookie loved Bill. There was a fine line between love and desire. She wanted to be with Bill for who he was; she wanted Eric for what he was.

Nearly a month ago, Bill had entered Fangtasia with his human. He hadn't frequented the establishment in some time but Britta knew of him. He use to be a regular, so alone and seeking one night of closeness. He had no one. Bill had no Progeny and his Maker released him some time ago.

Sookie asked questions about two missing girls, thinking that a vampire was the cause of their disappearance. And now, through the grape vine, it turns out that the girl with the stupid name was telepathic. Britta thought that maybe her abilities were the cause of her scent. But why would telepathy cause her to be so delectable? There was something more...far exceeding the mind.

When Pam stood by his side and Britta sat as his feet, he summoned Sookie and made it abundantly clear that he was upset she belonged to Bill. His desire for her was not masked, but after that night, she never came back. Eric did not look for her and it was as if that night had never happened. Yet here they were, standing inside Bill Compton's residence and asking the assistance of a human. It was degrading to say the least.

Eric, Britta, and Pam could take care of it. They had always been able to fix any problem that arose, aside from the strained relationship that would forever loom. It was an excuse. Some makeshift justification for Eric to see the innocent looking girl with a heavy southern accent.

"My Maker, Godric, has gone missing. He is Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas and I ask for your assistance in finding him."

"How can I help find a single vampire in Dallas?"

"The selling of V is heavier in Texas than it is in Louisiana. I believe that Godric has been taken and being drained as we speak."

Bill came forward. "Has he released you? Can you not sense the danger?"

Eric turned a reluctant eye away from Sookie, his gaze riveted to her since they arrived. "He no longer feels the need to hurt humans, even if they are the ones to initiate a situation. I've never been released but he no longer calls or commands me. He will not summon me and that is why I need Sookie's help."

"He doesn't want to be found and I will not allow her to travel to another state and help a vampire with a reputation known for his brutality."

Eric ignored Bill and once again gave his full attention to the girl. "I will give you money. I have more than enough of it."

"Is what Bill says true? Is Godric dangerous?"

"He was," Eric approached with caution. "He is now intent on living with humans in peace. He regrets his past; something most vampires, no matter how sadistic they were, ever feel."

Sookie paused.

"How much?"

"Sookie?!" Bill questioned.

Britta stifled a giggle. Sometimes the dark haired vampire could be a little over the top in dramatics. That one word was hysterical. How anyone couldn't find the way he breathed her name funny, she didn't know.

"10,000."

"Done."

Eric stood from his easy outstretched lounge on the couch and went to stand beside his two Progenies.

"It's only because I can use the money." He turned his head.

"I understand. As long as Godric is safe, it doesn't matter why you help, as long as you do."

"That bothers me, you know." Sookie pointed a finger at Britta.

Britta straightened her spine as every eye in the room looked at her. Where did the dumb hick get off saying that she was the one to bother her when she hadn't uttered a single word since arriving? Not to mention calling her a 'that.'

"Excuse me?" Eric looked confused, an emotion he rarely showed. He placed his hands on his lean hips and waited for an explanation.

"Ever since I went to Fangtasia," she said the establishments name like it was stupid. "I saw her and wondered what kind of a monster could do such a thing."

He smirked to show that he was still in control before turning to the door once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pam quickly followed but not before giving Sookie a seething look for talking to her Maker in such a manner. But Britta was intrigued.

"So you make it a habit of turning children into vampires?"

"I am not a child," Britta found herself saying. She noticed that her fangs had extended against there will. She quickly retracted them but not before everyone noticed.

Eric darted back into the room, stopping within inches of Sookie's face. Bill's fangs were the ones to extend now. He was ready to attack even if the fight would end with his demise. Eric paid no attention to the dark haired man who was so close to his side.

"I don't care what kind of moster you think I am. I will pay you substantially for your assistance but you will not question my decisions. There are few things I care about in this world; Godric, my Progenies, power, and the fact that you belong to another vampire."

Sookie was visibly shaking but her gaze never wavered. Eric backed away slowly. "And besides," he said before dipping his head and turning away. "When I changed her, she wasn't considered a child."

Britta turned around and walked from the home. She needed a moment to herself, even if Pam and Eric would soon follow. His last statement sounded so sad. Eric's remark rang true. In the beginning of the eighth century, she was more than old enough to have a family. Some would have even have considered her on the brink of being too old. But individuals didn't live a fraction of what they do now.

Eric had made her immortal when she was a women. It was the change in time that made her a child. The transformation of normality changed with every century...decade. A red tear escaped her.

Her crying was becoming rediculous.

And she took off. Britta needed a moment to collect herself. Shouldn't it be getting easier? Her strength was immense from having lived so long but she rarely tested it. Why did she relentlessly fight what she really was?

True blood sucked. It was a disgusting concoction that she choked down constantly, hoping to aquire the taste. It was nothing compared to the real thing. Pam still fed on humans, Eric still fed on humans and had killed one not two nights ago.

Britta stopped in her tracks and hopped around. The anger inside her was building to an unimaginable amount.

"Ahhhhh." Screaming, she drew back a fist and sent it slicing through a thick tree as if it were butter.

Britta waited to feel it. She stilled her motion but no pain graced her with its presence. She withdrew her extended clenched hand and inspected it. It wasn't even bleeding. The tree cracked and fell, crashing on an electrical wire. "Shit." Chances were, people would be out of power tonight because she was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Feel better?" She turned around and noticed Eric standing twenty feet around. His hands were casually resting in the pockets of his tight jeans as he stayed put. His voice was no more than a soft statement but she heard it loud and clear.

And then she did something that she rarely allowed herself to do.

Britta dashed to him, causing him to faulter slightly. She wasn't one to use her power and now she used two abilities within a minute of the other.

"I don't like you," she stated, letting the red wetness pour from her eyes freely.

He looked offended but simply shrugged. "I'd be an idiot not to know that by now."

"Why did you come back for me that night? You could have left with Godric and let us believe you died in battle."

"I tried." It seemed as if he was done. Two words were all he was going to speak. But then he surprised her.

Eric's hands reached out to grasp the sides of her face in a tight hold, his thumb grazing her soft lips. "Godric told me I coudn't go home. That my mortality and everyone who was a part of my human life were the past. And I tried...I really really tried," he released his hold and turned away. "I never wanted this for you. When I was reborn, it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt. But I thrived for battle...killing was what I did. I never thought for one second it would be different for you. Godric and I massacred our way back to Sweden. When we were miles from home, I ran from him. It was the first and last time I had ever done that. I needed to see Father, Mother, my new baby sister...you. But I couldn't get in. I'd never tried to enter anywhere up until that point. So I waited; you came out. You looked so beautiful and as I watched from the shadows. I was such an ass the way I treated you and desperately wanted to make up for it," he turned to her and this time his face was streaked in red.

Britta didn't know what to think. Eric was the strong one. He never showed any kind of emotion that indicated weakness. She couldn't look at him while he was like that. He fell to his knees before her.

"I knew you would never forgive me, but you couldn't go home to the other side of the sea. You're father would never take you back if he thought you were ruined. I couldn't bare walking away if I thought for one second you would die and hate me on your death bed. So I changed you, hoping that an eternity would be enough time for you to forgive me," he paused. "But I've made it worse. The hatred that you showed me when you were fifteen because of what I did, is nothing to the misery you have now. But...but i," he trailed off.

Britta felt a pounding in her ears as if blood flowed through her veins. Over 1,100 years, he never gave her any explanation on why he had done what he did. She fell to her knees before him and ran a hand through his golden locks. In some strange way he was the same man that chose her when she was the tender age of fourteen. The same man that had shown her where he played as a child and did his best to make her feel like she was home.

"But what?"

"But I won't let you go. Every time I think I owe it to you, I think about me. It's what I've always done. You have to understand."

She trailed a hand from his hair, down his neck, and then fell into his chest. Eric was all she ever really knew. Being released now would leave her lost and broken; it was defianced that made her seek freedom.

"I won't ask again."

A gentle kiss graced the top of her head. She laughed into his chest as he craddled her in his arms. It was all so rediculous. Eleven centuries together and they had a soild six months of mutual adoration before it was torn away. What he did when they were still human hung heavy on her heart. When he turned her as she begged for her life tore her insides out. The way he turned a blind eye with the way Godric treated her...it was all too much to just forget because they were having a breakthrough underneath a covering of trees.

Being this close to him...she inhaled deeply. It was like home. Her real home. She swore that the sea clung to him. Britta could still see the waves crash against the rocks as they climbed down the side of a cliff, the sun warming their bodies instead of burning them, playing as if they were children...best friends. Back when the difference in their ages meant nothing and she had every intention of being a mother to the future King.

_1,115 years ago (898 AD) The North Sea_

_"I'm going to die, I don't doubt it." _

_"How will you die when I'll be the one to break your fall?" _

_Britta gazed below to the harsh jagged rocks. They were taunting her, so far away._

_She felt positively rediculous as she scaled down the cliff with Eric just a few foot holds below her. His arms rested on either side of her waist, his face planted very close to her backside. She was mortified to say the least._

_"This is what you do daily? Risk your life for fun."_

_"I risk my life in many ways," he replied with a grunt. "The battlefield, dangling above the ground, taking a wife," he added the last bit in a lowered voice but still loud enough for her to hear._

_She looked below her with a harsh glare but noticed that a smile graced his beautiful face as he squinted up at her due to the beaming sun. His hair was tied back by a strip of leather. She loved his long hair pulled away from his face. He looked like a man who could command the sea. _

_It was hard to imagine that not four hours ago, she did not even know this man. Now they were betrothed and he was acting as if they had been aquainted for much longer. As they neared the shore, Britta stood beside Eric at the bow of the Longship. He reached up to tie his hair back before running his fingers through her own hair and began braiding the long tresses._

_Instead of pulling away, she simply laughed, never having known a man who could do such a thing. Apparently he did it for his mother every time she fell ill. He gushed over her straight hair that contained soft waves throughout it. He had even picked at the last few peices of dirt that failed to retract from her tresses._

_After docking, Eric grabbed Britta by the hand and ran with her. He had been so serious while on the South side but he was completely different in his own element. His personality was infectious. He was playful, something Britta appriciated. But she did not enjoy the way he took his pleasure. It was downright suicidal. But how could she say no? She belonged to him; was his property, and if he wanted her to climb down a rock, then so be it. _

_They continued their descent. Her fingers were beginning to bleed. Blood was left on the rock with each downward motion. She wasn't sure how far she had gone, but each step had to be bring her closer. Sweat beaded her brow and she noticed that he was no longer close by. Where had he gone? How could he leave her dangling a hundred feet in the air without assistance?_

_Eric captured her around the waist and spun in a circle. It took her by surprise and she yelped but was greatful to be planted firmly on the ground. _

_"Is it different from this side?" He let her go, leaving her to catch her own footing as he removed his boots and stockings before wading into the salty water. _

_"It seems bigger some how. We go right to the waters' edge without risking our lives to put our feet in the water."_

_"I pegged you for a girl who craved adventure." He fell backwards and began to swim away from shore._

_"I do enjoy seeking new accomplishments but not something that could end my life."_

_He stood up, half his torso emersed in water. "Care to join me? Would a swim be harmless enough?"_

_"Have you ever heard of sea monsters?"_

_He gave a hearty laugh. "One score and eight years, I have never seen a sea monster. Don't you know that only come out at night?"_

_"Do they?" she questioned in all seriousness._

_"Aye. I would never put you in danger if I thought something might come up and eat you."_

_Reluctantly, she entered the cool water and shivered. Eric was grinning from ear to ear as she made her way in his direction. His look alone kept her going despite the hypothermia that would surly take hold. _

_Britta reached Erics side and noticed that the water was up to her breasts where no more than his middle torso was covered. He was tall and looked beautiful with his kyrtill clung tightly to his hard body. It made her breath catch far more than the freezing water did. _

_Eric reached up and touched the top of her hair in a sweet gesture before cocking his head and giving her a sly grin. What was so funny?_

_And then she was suddenly pushed under the water, not having taken a breath before going under. The waves of the sea were dragging her; throwing her body about as she extended her footing to find the sea floor. She touched nothing._

_Panic began to get the best of her. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea she had ever had. Stupid Eric and his gorgeous endearment for getting her out in the water against her better judgement. _

_She couldn't swim. She had never learned._

_Walking in the sea was one thing; treading without a solid surface was another entirely. Beneath the depth, she could hear her name being called. Britta reached upwards and found that her fingers would not reach air. Her feet did not reach ground. She was stuck somewhere in the middle as her lungs burned._

_Britta could feel her body pounding, anxious for oxygen. Just as it became too much, a strong arm grasped her wrist and dragged her upwards. Would it be too late?_

_The chill air grazed her exposed face which was a good sign that she was still alive and conscious. But she didn't gasp for air. Britta's cheek rested against a strong shoulder as a hard tapping hit the side of her face, the slap searching for any kind of reaction from her. _

_She coughed. _

_Water sputtered from her mouth as she continued to rest against the body that held her strong in it's arms. She opened her green eyes and noticed a pair of peircing blue ones seaching her own for reasurance that she was alright. _

_She tried to speak but coughed once more._

_"Terrified me," was all he said._

_"You sho...shoudn't have done that."_

_"I see that now. Did a current catch you?"_

_"I can't swim."_

_"You can't what? And you went out to sea?"_

_"You asked me to."_

_Eric dragged them back to shore and layed her upon the small stretch of sand. His features weren't angry but they were not soft either. _

_"I'll have to be more careful on what I request from you from now on. Your liable to join me as a viking if I mention it in a joking manner."_

_"I guess so," she sighed. _

_Eric hovered above her, water dripping from a few stray strands of gold that had come loose. _

_He looked hesitant as he searched her face. Perhaps she was imagining it. _

_His head dipped closer to her and suddenly a pair of warm lips pressed mildly against her own. It was a tender kiss, meant for comfort. Britta welcomed the contact and willingly opened her mouth to allow his tongue enterance. Her body hummed with the new sensation that was foreign but felt more than perfect. _

_One day._

_One day was all it took from being invisible to being cherished. He kissed her like he was sealing a promise...like she would forever be his. He was staking his claim on her and she surprising welcomed the declaration._

_Eric was the one to break contact. He rolled to his side and laid next to her, the sun slowly warming their skin as they rested side by side, getting use to the new idea of spending forever together._


	4. Chapter 4

They walked around Stacey's Tavern, a bar in the heart of Dallas.

The bouncer out front wasn't going to let her inside the establishment. He said that he had trouble telling she was a fanger and that he had never seen one quite so young before. If his boss caught sight of her, he would get fired for letting her in. The owner might not be able to tell she was immortal and think she was just some teenager with a group of scary looking older companions. Britta thought about what the large man had said. She had never seen one her own age either with the exception of Godric. And even Godric's body was sixteen years and seven months old.

Britta was more than content to stay behind in Eric's Porsche, but her Maker glamoured the big guy and he let her enter without anymore difficulty.

The music was booming; the crowd stuffed in like sardines. How would Sookie Stackhouse focus on one single mind at a time with so many thoughts racing at once?

The five of them walked around the bar, looking like a group of stalking weirdos. It was getting rediculous. The investigation had been going on for nearly 30 minutes. Everytime the freaky mind reader thought she heard something of importance, she would stop and all of them would bump into eachother.

The constant collisions were wearing thin on Britta. She was bringing up the rear and would leap back like a fireball had just landed on her body only to bump into a complete stranger, which was worse. Her backwards personality and hysterical nerves were at an all time high. She could really use some alcohol but her traitorous insides wouldn't allow anything but blood to enter her body. She would be the biggest drunk if she could be.

Britta was use to large gatherings. Fangtasia was packed every night but she never left her safe spot beside Eric's chair. Human's ogled her, their intentions very clear on what they wanted. But having Eric as her Maker seemed to keep them all at bay. They would approach him, but never inquired about his Progenies in fear of getting their insides ripped out. Pam willingly found mortal beings to convort with. Britta never did.

She once again found herself planted into Bill Compton's back as Sookie halted yet again. How much longer was this torture going to continue? She had to get away, if even for a moment. Britta turned around and went to the bar. She mentally prepared herself for what she had to do, hoping it worked. She was a bit out of practice.

The bartender turned a brown eye in her direction and immediately came over to offer his assistant. It took her off guard. She was sure that glamouring him would be the only way to get any service.

"What type will it be?" His smile was genuine as a dimple indented his handsome features. A stray lock of dark hair fell in front of his right eye. He really was good looking.

"O negative," she replied. For some reason, the universal blood type always tasted the best. Even if it was artificial.

He reached below the counter and produced a bottle. She immediately took a sip and noticed that the temperature was near perfection. Even Fangtasia had a difficult time reaching 98.6 degrees.

"Nate," he yelled above the crowd. Britta didn't want to tell him that he didn't have to holler for her to hear him clearly.

"Britta," she answered.

"You here alone tonight?"

Lifting the bottle to her lips, she shook her head. "No, but I just needed a moment to myself."

"If you can endure my company, I'm getting ready to go on break. You want to hang out for awhile?"

What was she going to say? It was like the guy was asking her out on a date. She had never been asked out on a date before.

"Um," she halted. He was probably just another fangbanger who wanted to go out back and be fed on. He didn't look like the typical type with a fetish. "Sure. Let me go get some money so I can pay you for this. I'll be right back."

"It's on the house. I wouldn't want you to leave and never come back." He smiled once again and Britta found herself grinning. This guy was charming. If he could drop her guard, then that should count for something.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he turned around. "Hey, Rick. I'm takin' thirty."

Nate came from behind the counter and ushered her through the large crowd; tru blood still clutched within her grasp. She was expecting him to lead her to an empty table but continued walkin until the exit sign came into focus.

Britta stopped. Shit. He was a fangbanger. Why else would he want to be alone with her? He noticed that she no longer followed and quickly halted his steps.

"Something wrong?"

"I would rather stay inside actually."

Nate reached into his back pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. "Even though it's a bar, you can't smoke inside anymore. I know it's stupid, but this is the only break I get tonight and could really use one. Come with me," he said endearingly.

Britta sighed with relief. He just wanted to smoke. There was no harm in keeping him company while he damaged his fragile human lungs. They stepped out into the night air; Nate wrapping his body tight inside his leather jacket.

"Kind of cold outside for Texas."

Britta nodded her head. "I wouldn't know."

"For real? That must suck not being able to feel weather."

She shrugged. "You get use to the lack of experiences that only humans can have. It's alright."

Nate took a long drag off his smoke and exhaled slowly. "You really are beautiful." His compliment seemed genuine so she graciously excepted it. "You been like this for awhile, or are you new?"

Britta laughed. "New? Hardly."

"So your totally old?"

She leaned her back against the hard brick of the building. "Boy, I am old enough to be your great-grandmother to the 30th power."

He chuckled. "You look amazing for your age."

"Again, I thank you."

"So that would that make you 7...800?"

"Add a few hundred to that."

He coughed before flicking his lit cigarette a few feet away. "I don't meet many vampires over a hundred or two."

"That's because we think we're too good for everyone and decide to be loners. I promise, we do exist."

"That a fact?"

Nate reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. He began texting. Britta waited for him to finish his message before he put it away and walked to her slowly. She backed away from him, having no intent on letting him touch her. It didn't matter how good looking and charming he was, physical contact was out of the question.

He noticed her hesitation. "Something wrong?"

"No, but I should just let you know that I have no intention of feeding on you. I gave that up the second this disgusting invention made it on the market," she dangled the bottle between two of her fingers.

"Well, that's good to know. I have friends who aren't into kinky shit like that. Me...I'm not one of them."

Britta cocked her head to the side and studied his features. His declaration seemed authentic with what he proclaimed. "I'm glad to hear it."

She was completely mesmerized. It had been a very long time since she was able to communicate so freely with anyone. It felt good.

"I do enjoy one particular thing," he continued while stepping closer once more. This time Britta didn't move. She allowed him to close the gap and prayed that he didn't reach out to grab her.

"And that is?"

"The high I get when I drink blood directly from a super old fanger."

She was taken off guard by his sudden change in attitude. It had happened so quickly.

She wasn't sure if she should snap his neck or take off running. So he was a freak. He was just the one that enjoyed feeding and not the other way around. Britta shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't going to let some macho guy ruin her new peaceful way of living. She decided that walking away would be for the best.

She turned around.

A chain of silver was placed over her lips, instantly melting them together. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Two more chains wrapped around her stomach and ankles. The smoke rose as it scolded her skin like acid. She was lifted from the ground and dragged across the parking lot before being deposited into the back of a black van.

So this was how it would end? She always imagined her true death being somewhere in the distant future as she watched the sun rise. It was a far different setting than she was having now.

A knife dipped into her skin directly beneath her collar bone. A pair of lips found the hole and began drinking thirstily. Another stab sliced into her arm. Now there were two humans feeding on her, hoping to get high and hallucinate from her liquid.

Britta was being tortured, and it had only just begun. She was being drained; she was being touched.

1_,114 years ago (899 AD) _

_"I can't believe Mother survived. She's two score and three years."_

_Britta beamed at the tiny child held awkwardly in her husband's hands. His 6 foot 5 frame shrinking the small infant into nothing. _

_"Isn't she darling, Eric?"_

_He looked at the babe with a watchful eye and contemplated what he saw. "She's adequate."_

_Britta scolded him with a glare and reached out to retrieve the little girl. She cradled the innocent bairn in her arms and rocked gently side to side. _

_Baby Elisabet was pure bliss. _

_"I do hope that when we have children you don't say 'he's adequate' because I shall never forgive you." _

_Eric looked away and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. _

_Whenever Britta brought up the subject of children, he shut down. She turned from him as well and put on a facade as if she was simply looking at the child. But her thoughts were elsewhere entirely._

_Britta and Eric would never have children the way their marriage was progressing. Eric refused to touch her and make her his wife in more than name only. _

_On their wedding night eight months past, he had cut his hand and wiped the blood upon the stark white linen, claiming that only they shall know the truth. It hurt Britta to think that Eric didn't want her. He said that once she turned sixteen, everything would change. He would then make love to her and get her with child. She counted down the days. Slightly over six months left and then he would have to make her his. The anticipation was maddening._

_It was all she craved and more. _

_Their relationship continued to be wondrous. Their conversations were effortless. Eric would tease her and she would reach out to slap his arm, not affraid of being harmed in return. He really was gentle with her. Eric would still walk with her by the sea, take her into the garden, and ride with her on his tall mount across the vast land that belonged to the King. _

_At night, they stayed together. His own mother and father had connecting bed chambers, yet they loved one another dearly. The way Eric insisted they share a bed confused her more than anything. He simply held her and made her feel like she was wanted. At times his hand would graze her body...her breast, but he never went any further than a few caresses to her figure and kisses upon her lips._

_But he didn't fully want her...not in the way she yearned for._

_Britta took in the appearance of her husband. Blood stained various parts of his body. He had just partaken in a raid from Denmark that had occurred less than a mile from the Palace. The Queen had been giving birth while her eldest son walked into possible death. _

_Eric was on the verge of insanity with the way he approached a battle. He wore no metals to protect his embodiment. He fought with blind fury and continued to rise victorious. But how many times would he continue to win? What day would he falter and be struck down? Britta did not want to imagine the impossible...the inevitable._

_"Chin up, Brit." An easy grin crossed his face and had her feelings of dread pushed back until the next time when they would arise. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss that made her toes curl. She would have dropped the babe if Eric didn't have a hand resting below Elisabet's small back. _

_"I love you, Eric," Britta whispered against his lips. He failed to answer. It was the third time that she had proclaimed her love to him and each time he avoided telling her how he felt. Eric placed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tight to his hard and bloodied body. _

_"Why don't you go give Abe to Mother and let her take care of the new responsibility. As of right now, you have no child and are free to give the little brat back."_

_"Abe?"_

_"Right. Short for Elisabet."_

_"Your mother will detest that nickname."_

_"I know," he grinned wickedly. "That is why I chose it."_

_Eric winked and began to walk down the hall. Britta opened the heavy oak door and paused when she she saw the pretty servant girl surveying Eric. She couldn't blame the women for ogling her perfect golden warrior. _

_But their was one thing that Britta have every right to disapprove of. _

_Eric turned his head as the large breasted women walked past him, his eyes traveling down her body in a familiarity that was unmistakable._

Eric fell to his knees inside the crowded bar and waited for another wave of terror to jolt his insides. All eyes focused on him. This feeling wasn't coming from Godric. Godric had never shown fear. Whenever he needed help, he would calmly call Eric for assistance. But this was unmistakable. It had been centuries since he felt this feeling.

A red tear fell from his eye. It was the same feeling of fear that Britta would get as Godric tortured her in their early stages of being a vampire. He was immobile as her fear cut him like a knife. But she was here with them. How could he be feeling this when she was two feet away?

Eric lifted his gaze and focused on each face before him. Sookie...Bill...Pam...no Britta. Where the hell was she? He couldn't tell her location, only that she was scared.

"Britta," he breathed. "Where is she?"

They looked around them, noticing that she was nowhere insight.

"Eric?" Pam questioned him knowingly. Eric had told her that Maker's can feel their Progenies fear and death but Pam had never been in such a prediciment. And Britta had never been in need of help since Pam entered their family.

He simply nodded his head in agreement. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He always kept his emotions and focus open to where Britta and Pam were; if they were safe or not. He had let his guard down because he couldn't drag himself away from Sookie Stackhouse and her strange endearment.

A human had cost him his Britta. He had to find her. How could he go on living if she was gone? He had let her down so much over their long life together.

"She's in pain," Pam drew out, speaking for Eric. "Looks like you better pick up the pace of finding the drainers, little girl. Eric's liable to rip you to shreads if you don't."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your continued reviews and interest. Sorry it took me a few days to update.**

The moment he lost sight to what was really important, everything was abducted from his grasp.

So many years...so many centuries. How could one single human invade his thoughts to the point of insanity? Sookie Stackhouse had been the main focus on his mind for a month now and he had asked for her help when, in fact, the assistance was unnecessary.

Eric was trying to keep it together. He hadn't uttered a single word since Britta's disappearance, as well as ordered silence from Bill and Pam. Sookie needed to concentrate. He could tell that she was genuinely trying to find Britta's seizers. An hour had gone by, and still no leads.

His nerves had eased somewhat because he no longer felt her fear. She wasn't dead either. Britta was in the middle, possibly alone or passed out, he wasn't sure.

Eric was terrified. Britta wasn't capable of taking care of herself. She wasn't a social or violent person, even if both were a necessity.

What he had told her the previous night rang true about him being too selfish to let her go. He couldn't imagine a day without her. But there was more than greed keeping him from releasing her and he chose not to disclose the other reason for forcing her to stay with him. Britta would die without him. She had always perceived herself as capable and independent but her instincts were sorly lacking. Eric couldn't count the number of times where he had easily snuck up from behind without her having heard him before hand. It wasn't something that normally happened with a vampire. The undead had incredible hearing; there was no excuse.

Britta was too gentle to make it on her own. In the past, before tru blood came to exist, she would cry everytime she was force to kill a human for survival. That was another reason why she hated Godric and himself so much. They never told her that she wasn't obligated to slaughter innocent individuals; that killing a human during feeding could easily be avoided.

It was all in the heartbeat.

This was what Eric was born to be. He was reborn for a reason. He wasn't done living...would never be done existing. Godric had promised him life, and life was what he gave him. He would never be able to repay his Maker for the incredible gift he saw Eric worthy enough to receive.

And maybe that was the reason why he allowed Britta to be broken into the misfit she turned out to be. She was a beautiful flower that had never been given the chance to fully blossom. Eric turned her into an immortal because he couldn't stand the thought of forever without her.

When human, she had been his wife. He had chosen her for a reason. He coveted the thought of spending forever with her. She was young when they got married. Eric never understood why she was the one he had wanted.

When he was just a boy, he had had an affair with his father's mistress; a mature women of 38. That was the kind of women he loved to be around...to bed. But that wasn't the type you marry and he knew, as future King, he was obligated to pick a wife out of practicality.

But it wasn't practicality that lead him to choose Britta. She drew him in from the very beginning. And it was the sweet human moments that they shared in thoughs early stages that made him yearn to be near her. She was the only women to this day that he just...held. He never wanted anything more from her than to be close.

And she wanted nothing to do with him.

Sookie Stackhouse stopped. She turned her head to the right as something caught her attention. She began walking in the direction of the bar and leaned casually against the counter. Eric held back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Her eyes were rooted to the bartender who cocked an eye in her direction and plastered on a charming smile.

Eric turned up his hearing and listened to what was being said.

"You come here often?"

"I bet you say that to all the girls. Can I just get a gin and tonic?"

"Sure thing," he made her drink and passed it across the counter, pausing for a moment too long as he lingered his hand upon hers.

"Name's Nate."

Sookie stayed silent.

"Are you going to tell me yours or am I going to have to guess?"

"You'll never guess my name in a million years," she took a sip and got right down to business. "So what's this about a pretty vamp girl you can't wait to suck on later?"

Eric's head snapped to attention and it took every ounce in his body to stay rooted in place. Pam and Bill were listening as well.

The guy named Nate laughed nervously.

"I didn't say anything like that. I don't do V and I most definitely don't do it straight from the source. That's would be a suicide mission."

"That right?" Sookie leaned back. "So you didn't take a girl outside earlier and learn that she was an old vampire? You didn't silver her and have her taken away so she can be your personal drinking fountain? And tell me if I'm mistaken, but if I heard the word 'fuck her' in your mind, I'd hate to be you right now because I got a set of vampire ears on us, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to make it through the night."

Eric dashed to the counter and reached for the frat boy. His nervous smile disappeared within seconds and he began to shake as a dangerous pair of fangs were inches from his face.

"Where is she?" Eric growled deep, meaning to make the guy piss in his pants.

A weak grip grasped at his wrist but it was lighter than a feather. This guy didn't stand a chance. "Where is who? I have no idea what you're talking about and who in the hell is this dumb hick?" Nate was referring to Sookie.

Eric tightened his grip and clicked his fangs back into place, releasing the boy. "We're starting to draw attention so I'm going to let you go for now. But either you tell me where she is, or I'll make your death slow and fucking painful."

Nate seemed to hesitate, opening and closing his mouth several times before speaking. "I told you I don't know where she is. I don't know who you're talking about."

"You see, this 'dumb hick' that you're referring to can invade any human mind. She heard every word that you thought of. So just stop with the lying and tell us where she is."

"You plan to kill me anyway. Why should I tell you?" Eric raised his brow. He expected the interegation to continue much longer than it had, but the guy had cracked sooner than was anticipated.

"Like I said, you don't tell me and I will torture you until you beg for me to end it."

"And if I do tell you?"

Eric shrugged. "I'll snap your neck so quick that you won't feel it. Either way, you're on your last breath. It's up to you on how your life ends."

Nate was visibly shaking, knowing that he couldn't get out of this one. Pam and Bill were now beside Eric.

"She's on her way to Tyler's place."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Your shifts over. Let's go." Eric began to move towards the door but halted when Nate failed to follow. He chuckled sarcastically before reaching across the bar and dragging Nate over the counter by his neck. The dark haired boy started to holler but Eric tightened his grip, silencing the boy.

All five of them made there way outside and shuffled into Eric's Porche. Eric started the car and squealed the tires as he pulled out onto the highway and began heading in some radom direction.

"Where is your friends place?"

"Th...three hours from here."

"Three hours!" Nate began to cry. Not a soft sob that he meant to keep hidden, but a full on wail.

"Please don't kill me! I'm just some kid addicted to drugs. Can you really blame me for that?"

"Try to go out with some dignity, Nate."

The boy wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"So how did you silver her and get her outside without anyone noticing?"

"I asked her outside and she followed me."

"Now I know you're lying. Britta hates company."

"She seemed to enjoy mine."

Eric was grinding his teeth. If he didn't stop, his fangs were going to fall out. He began down the road, his Porche reaching 120 miles per hour.

"What direction?" He said curtly.

"I-65 for about 100 miles and then get off on exit 19. It'll take you the rest of the way."

Pam leaned forward and rested her chin against Eric's seat. "You feel anything?"

He shook his head no. "I can't sense a damn thing, but I'll take it. She's not dead or I sure as hell would feel that."

"If she's not scared or dead, then what else is there?" Sookie asked.

"She's being drained," Eric answered. "It's possible that she's passed out from blood loss."

"I didn't know ya all could lose consciousness."

"Only when we lose a lot of blood. Blood is what keeps us going."

Eric tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he took a hard right and curved off onto the ramp that lead to I-65. Nate was still crying and Sookie's heart was beating out of her chest due to the speed that they were traveling. She was holding tight to her hair as is tangled due to the wind.

They reached Exit 19 in a half an hour; record time. It was a straight shot now. Eric smiled to himself, thinking of the way he would kill every single drugged out punk who hurt Britta.

He was weaving in and out of traffic in a dangerous fashion, but even Bill wasn't trying to slow him down. He held tight to Sookie, ready to use his body as a human shield if necessary.

Nate opened his eyes wide but kept his mouth shut. Eric noticed where his line of vision was pin pointed. It was focused on the black van thirty feet in front of them. The kid knew that van.

"Looks like were onto something once again."

Nate didn't even try to deny it. "She's in there."

Eric slowed the Porche by 50 miles per hour and pulled up next to the passenger side. He waited for the driver, a heavy set guy in his mid twenties who was drinking a beer, to notice them. It took several seconds, but he looked in their direction and then back at the rode.

The large man took a double take, having realized that Nate was in the car. Eric propped an arm out of the window and waved menacingly at the guy. The van began to swerve. He was looking for a way out but no exit was in sight for atleast another 10 miles.

"Pam?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

"Why don't you go stop the vehicle. Don't kill anyone...just yet."

"You got it."

Pam rose from her seat and tiptoed across Bill and Sookie before balancing herself on the car door. Three heads were now looking out of the driver side window, frozen in place as they watched the thin vampire leap into the air.

Pam landed with grace on top of the black van. She walked a few steps and sat on the roof with her legs dangling beside the open window.

"Excuse me," Eric heard Pam say in her thick accent. She somehow squeezed between the big man and the steering wheel before grabbing him by his dingy shirt and tossing him to the side with ease. Eric didn't have to worry about her being silvered unless the young idiots were infact brain dead. There were still two vampires ready to slaughter them. They couldn't take one of them on, let alone all of them.

The two vehicles rode side by side for several minutes and exited at a rest stop. It was two in the morning and completely deserted. Perfect.

Eric exited the Porche and dashed to the double back doors. They were locked. He gave one good yank and the doors flew off the hinges, flying in a pile behind him. They had secured the doors with a silver chain, hoping to keep them out. They underestimated the power of what a vampire was capable of, especially one that they had crossed.

There Britta lay, her body immobile on the hard floor. She was covered in silver chains. The only parts of her body that were exposed were little slits used to drink from. But she was still in one peice. She was still alive.

Eric grabbed onto the roof of the van and lifted himself up, crouching into the crowded vehicle. There were four men surveying him, terror in their eyes. They knew that they would not live to see another day. In the back of Eric's mind, he knew that killing them would not find favor with Britta. But on the other hand, she knew who he was...what he was capable of. He would never let them get away with this.

"Hey, man," a guy with bulging muscles said. "We weren't gonna kill her nothing. You can have her back and...umf."

Eric pulled the guy to him by his feet and clicked his fangs down. "You took her away from me. I don't give a shit what your intentions were." He locked eyes with him and began to glamour the boy for one more bit of information. "Where is Godric?"

"I don't know who that is."

"A very old vampire who's body isn't much older than this ones."

"We have another vampire at Tyler's with that description."

"And what is Tyler's address?"

"445 Sycamore Street in Abilene."

"Appreciate it." Eric reached up and snapped the guys neck in one quick motion. And that was when everyone ran. "Pam," he said quietly.

"On it," she answered back. The sounds of screaming drifted to his ears.

A thick blanket rested a few feet away. Eric lifted it and dreaded what he had to do. Counting to three in his head, he tore the silver from her mouth. The sight was gruesome to say the least. Her lips were completely melted away. Her perfect face was marred by red abrasions.

Eric bit into the dead mans arm and let blood drip onto the spot where her mouth should be. The melted opening began to slowly pull apart and red droplets fell into her mouth. He smiled when her fangs popped out, a action that rarely occured. He placed the wrist next to her and she bit down, drinking with a thirst that she had never had before. It took only a moment before the body was completely drained.

Britta opened her eyes and gazed up at him. She blinked several times before giving him a weak smile. "That didn't take long."

"Long enough," he whispered while stroking her long dark locks.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I'm still hungry."

He laughed at her response, thankful that she was going to be alright. "What'll it be? Fat, skinny, short, or pretty."

She smiled. "Pretty."

"You got it." He turned to go get Nate so she can feed once again but her voice stopped him from leaving.

"Unchain me first."

"Ah, Brit."

"I know it will hurt. They have to come off though."

Eric reached for the blanket once more and started with the heavy chain that was folded five times on her neck. "One...two..." He ripped it off.

"Fuck me!" Through all of the pain of her top layer of skin being ripped off, Eric cracked up at her foul mouth. She was set in her ways but could still surprise him at times.

"Stop laughing. That really hurt."

"I know, Brit. We have a long way to go."

"Okay, okay. Just hurry."

As he continued ripping her skin off, leaving nothing but a bloodied carcuss, his thoughts turned to the night when their relationship had changed. Their dynamic had been perfect. They were easy with one another, never awkward despite the lack of intimacy in their relationship. She was willing to sleep with him but he always turned her down. Britta spoke words of love that did nothing but frighten him.

He wasn't worthy of her love.

When he had taken her as his wife, Lucia had been in his bed. She was a habit that he swore to break the minute he and Britta said their vows, despite the fact that every married man kept a mistress. He never wanted to hurt the one girl who made him feel something other than charged anger from the battlefield.

But Lucia begged him for it and he wasn't having sex with Britta at that point. He was only a man. He didn't love Lucia so why would it matter? But it did.

All this time later...it still mattered.

_1,114 years ago (899 AD_) _Eric_

_Eric closed his eyes in disgust as he leaned against the fireplace that blazed down in the servant's quarters. He hated the man that he had become. It had always been so easy. Four mistresses and each women knew about the other. Eric was never one to keep secrets, but he never had anything to lose either. _

_He somehow felt that Britta wouldn't be so forgiving. After he married, he had stopped his fequent frolics' with his father's own mistress, the widow from the small village 2 kilometers away, and his good aquaitances wife. _

_But Lucia. _

_He made a promise to Britta that he would consummate their union when she reached sixteen years, but her age bothered him not. It was a simple excuse to keep seeing the large breasted servant who had been his bed mate for over a decade. He was having a raging war tearing him to shreads in his mind._

_Why must me choose? How could his Father continue his illicent affairs when he looked at his Mother with pure love and adoration? It was the picture that Eric had painted in his understanding of what marriage was. He couldn't visualize one man in all of the Kingdom who was faithful to his wife. _

_These thoughts made him weak. _

_Each night as he held Britta in his arms, thoughts of making love to her would invade his mind. But he couldn't bring himself to soil her when he continued sleeping with another women. She was worth more than that. _

_Eric had never given much thought to his feelings for Lucia. She was always there; willing and waiting. Her beauty was undeniable but her station in life was degrading. Out of the four mistresses he kept, she was the one he couldn't bring himself to part with. She was the one who he had promised not to bring a wife home when he accompainied his fellow Vikings the previous year. But he lied to her. Britta was perfection in so many ways. How could he have left her behind and always wonder what could have been?_

_He was falling in love his wife. The thought was completely absurd when he continued spending his evenings between Lucia's legs. But did he love Lucia as well? He doubted it. Lust and love were two completely different emotions. He wanted Britta in his bed...and his life. _

_Eric simply loved his wife's company, her enthusiasm for life. He wanted to continue his adventures with her, have children with her, grown old together, and love her forever. He smiled to himself at the anticipation he felt. _

_But only one of them would advance in age. Eric wasn't immune to the fact that he had a death wish every time he entered a battle. He thought himself untouchable. But regardless of his confidence, he knew that he wasn't immortal. He had no achiles heel to keep him alive. Pure skill was the only weapon against death that he possessed._

_His thoughts ceased at Lucia pushed him into a nearby chair and took him into her mouth. _

_One more night. One more time._

_He would tell her in the morning that they would continue their affair no longer. He had to quit her if he would ever be worthy enough to touch Britta. She deserved all of him and would receive no less. _

_Eric closed his eyes and focused on the strong sensation. She was completely bare; the fire casting moving shadows across her body. A body that he knew better than his own. Her striking blue eyes gazed up at him, the love and lust evident in their depths. Eric looked away. He couldn't bare the thought of breaking her heart, even if it was a necessity._

_Lucia climbed up his body and straddled his hips._

_"Am I lacking?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What thoughts are keeping you from me tonight, Eric?" She trailed kisses along his jaw. _

_Eric gazed into the blue embers and came to the conclusion that this had to end now. He was going to push her off and never look back. He placed his hands upon her hips and shoved gently, but she took the invitation as something else entirely. _

_Her body lowered upon his until he was fully sheathed inside of her. The sensation clowded his mind. He was completely lost when it came to this particular siren. He dropped his hands to the side and let her continue the motion upon his member. _

_Eric placed a hand over her mouth as she moaned to a distinct volume. _

_It was her evident passion that he always found appealing. It made him feel masculine in what he did to her. But he was doing nothing but letting her ride him as he stayed still in the wooden chair. She offered him her breast. He refused to accept the invitation. _

_Lucia was offended but continued to move faster against him. She was working for his affection, that much was evident. She wasn't dimwitted and knew that he had strong affections for his wife. Not having sex with someone was sometimes a stronger bond than being physically intimate. He never joked around with his mistress or gave her lingering stares that meant more than lust. _

_Eric could feel her tightening; on the brink of exploding. He wished she would finsh. He owed her atleast that much. Lucia threw her head back and that was when his life... his eternity, would never be the same. _

_Britta._

_She was shell shocked, standing inside the door with her eyes focused on the hard ground. _

_Eric shoved Lucia off, not caring how she wimpered in pain when her body hit the concrete floor beneath her. _

_His heart was beating from his chest in pure panic._

_He was caught in the worst possible position. He had finally set his mind on being faithful to his young wife and now he had ruined any chance of the perfect happiness he yeared for them both to share._

_Eric pulled up his trousers as he came towards her with caution, not sure what to say. It terrified him how she refused to say anything. She wasn't screaming at him or running. She was simply rooted in spot. It wasn't until he reached for her that she backed up and smashed into the wall behind her. _

_"This is why you don't want me?" Her voiced cracked with her broken question._

_"Brit." What was he going to say? _

_She turned around and began to walk away. He went after her without hesitation, somehow needing to fix what he had done. Eric spun Britta around to face him, and surprisingly, she didn't pull away._

_"I'm so sorry, baby. She means nothing to me. I'll never touch her again, I swear." _

_"It's okay."_

_Eric was taken aback by what she stated. She really was in shock to forgive him so easily. "No, it's not. I'll fix this."_

_"How?"_

_He racked his brain for an answer. "I can have her out in ten minutes. I'll never set eyes on her again, I promise you."_

_"No," she was shaking her head in protest. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't looking at him either. _

_"Then what is it you want me to do, Brit? Please tell me."_

_Her green eyes lifted from below her long lashes. "You can't treat a women in that manner. She's what you have wanted...not me. Keep her," Britta turned around to walk away from him. With her back turned, he heard her whisper. The air rushed from his lungs and he felt dizzy with the feeling of dread._

_"I don't want you anymore. I am your wife and will continue to be in the company of others. But you will never touch me and somehow I feel you will be alright with that."_

_She was breaking away from him with her words. _

_"I love you, Britta. We can somehow mend this. We're stronger than this, I can feel it."_

_"This is when you speak words of love!" Her small body turned on him and he flinched when she was within inches of his face. "You have an amusing way of showing love. I have no more affection or respect for you. You will not touch me or come near me any longer."_

_She backed away slowly while still looking at him with pure disgust in her eyes. "Will you do me a favor?"_

_"Anything," he breathed with what little breath he had left._

_"Next time you go into battle...don't come back."_

_1,114 years aga (899 AD) Britta_

_She moved fast on foot through the endless land that belonged to King Ulfrick, her father-in-law. The grass tickled her bare feet but she had to continue her course. The exertion was the only thing that kept her from completely loosing her sanity. She had yet to shed a tear but they were threatening heavily behind her eyes. _

_She hated him._

_Then why was her heart breaking into a million tiny peices? She fell to her knees and began wailing. It was all too much. Life had been so perfect just a short time ago. _

_Eric lied to her in more ways than one. It wasn't her age...but her that he did not want. She looked nothing like the servent that was straddled atop him. The image refused to leave her thinking. _

_Britta pounded her head, determined to forget what had happened. But she was proud of herself for the way she handled the situation. She didn't cry or turn on the women. She had kept it between herself and Eric without discharging one single tear in front of him. _

_And then she told him to ride into battle and never come back. She wanted to be the one to stick a knife into his body and twist until he screamed in pain for her to stop. But could she never imagine seeing him again? She wasn't so sure about that. She did love him, despite his treacherous actions against their sacred union. _

_"Brit," a pleading voice sounded from behind. She stiffened her spine and immediately ceased her tears. _

_"Go...away," she said between clenched teeth._

_"I can't walk away with knowing how much I hurt you."_

_"You need clarity for your guilt. That is all you care for."_

_"I care for you, Brit. It doesn't matter if you trust in what I say to be true or not. I was not going to see her again after this night."_

_"It matters not. I could care less what abominable company you keep."_

_"But you do care. And it's that anguish and pain that you're showing this very moment that is going to get us through this."_

_"You've taken my future away from me, Eric. My ridiculous fantasies of the life I planned for us are no more."_

_"Only if you make it so. I fully plan in keeping your imagination alive by fulfilling any wish you want. A loving husband, a family,...anything."_

_Britta laughed sarcastically. "You think I would let you touch me after what happened?"_

_"I was no virgin when I met you, Brit. It's no different."_

_"It is different! I was not your wife then and what you did before our vows is non of my business. I will die the way I am now."_

_"What do mean by that?"_

_"Untouched and childless because my husband decided that a moment with a servant was worth more than me."_

_They were both silent. Neither moving with fear of the unforeseen future before them. _

_Eric reached out to stroke her hair and she stiffened but did not pull away._

_"I love you, Britta. And I'm sorry." He rose from the cold ground and sighed heavy. "If you no longer want me, I'll respect that. But just know that if you ever change your mind...I'll be here waiting."_

_He then walked away, leaving her alone to the thoughts that would forever haunt her. She fell on her side, the frosty grass feeling welcome against her flushed cheek. _

_Eric was a tyrant as a Viking and would continue to rise victorious. She was still young with a lot of life left before her. _

_But death could not come soon enough. She needed to rid herself of these feeling plaguing her heart. Thank the good Lord that they were not made to be immortal. She would never withstand these excrusiating feelings forever. _

Britta

Britta leaned into Eric as they drove to Abilene in order to collect Godric. They had an actual address to where the vampire was being held and soon, this would all be over. She had fed on three of the five humans who abducted her, and surprisingly, she wasn't regretful. 

The top was up as they continued on their route. Pam was driving so Eric could hold Britta in the backseat, his hand endlessly stroking every part of her body in comfort. His touch was welcome. It was shocking how a short time of being silvered and fed on by strange humans could make her feeling of physical contact disappear when it came to Eric.

Britta still noticed the looks that passed between Eric and Sookie. But somehow, they weren't as heated as they previously were. It seemed to be a smile of 'thanks' and 'your welcome' coming from their lips.

Eric placed a soothing kiss on her brow and held even tighter. She winced slightly as the red rashes still covered few spots on her person. She was silvered so heavily that draining several humans had not healed her immediately. Eric noticed her discomfort and loosened his grip but wrapped both arms around her while rocking back and forth.

Britta knew he was in pure bliss at the contact she was allowing him to give her. She knew he loved her; had always loved her. But his immortal life was still full of debauchery and whoring, similar to his mortal on. What had she expected? Being a vampire was like having one giant libido that was impossible to turn off.

Even she felt sexual need constantly but had managed to turn it off. Despite her need for sex, that type of intimacy required heavy touching and she refused to allow.

It was three in the morning. They would not make it home before sunrise. They would have just enough time to collect Godric before they needed to find a place underneath the earth to stay for the day.

Britta ran a hand over Eric's solid chest and picked at a peice of imaginary lint upon his button down shirt that clung deliciously to his chest. The feeling was still there despite him being her Maker.

He was still her husband, even in death.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have written, rewritten, and written some more. I kept changing my mind on what direction I wanted to take this chapter. I'm still not quite satisfied with it, but all of my loyal readers have been waiting long enough. I'm really sorry for the delay. Terrible writers block on my part. Thank you for your continued interest. Also, it's pretty late and I'm tired. I read through it twice, but if I have grammatical or spelling errors, my mistake.**

The Crimson was a new chain of vampire hotels that were quickly taking off. They nearly had one in every state; three in Texas alone. Britta was excited to spend the night in a hotel. She had never been to one. All hotels had windows and weren't 'vampire friendly.'

She wondered what type of coffins they had available to guests?

After collecting Godric from a frat house in Abilene, he informed them of the lavish establishment which was only a twenty minute drive.

Britta was relieved that she would not be forced to spend the night in some hole in the ground. That was how she had spent her first five century's when Godric and Eric insisted traveling the world. She had no desire to revist the uncomfortable situation.

She sidestepped to the left as Godric faltered slightly, his body failing to fully heal. Eric caught him and picked him up under the knees. As they approached the building, automatic solid brass doors opened to allow them entrance.

The lobby was highly modern. A blazing fire was fully alive in the hearth which caused Britta to flinch; a half lounge love seat resting infront of it. A synergy black contemporary rug led them to the front desk.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" asked a stuffy looking human with a tight bun in her hair.

"Four rooms," Eric said as he placed Godric on his feet while he reached for his wallet. Godric once again stumbled. Britta reluctantly caught him with both of her pointer fingers and uprighted him.

"That will be $2,500."

Britta widened her eyes at the outrageous price, but for four rooms, that wasn't so bad. Five-hundred per room was nothing to Eric. He was loaded.

He handed over his Visa and paid for all of them without batting an eye. Receiving eight key cards, two for each room, he turned in their direction and smirked. Britta knew that he was silently laughing at her and Godric's current position. Britta had switched from two fingers to only one.

"He's still standing," she stated the obvious.

"She's right," Godric croaked out. "Thank you, Britta."

"Don't mention it." Pushing him in the direction of Eric, she recieved a silent look full of warning to stifle her attitude towards the wounded vampire. If Godric would have drank the man standing guard, he would have been healed by now. But he commanded Eric to leave the human alone. They left without anymore bloodshed.

Walking into the ample elevator, Bill pushed the third floor button and they lifted upwards at a rapid pace.

Almost immediately, the doors opened with a ding and they entered into a comfortable looking hallway with cushy carpet beneath their feet.

Eric handed a key to Pam and Bill before opening Godric's room. The vampire was walking slightly by himself and promised to open a bottle of tru blood when he settled in.

Britta was shocked that Eric didn't follow his Maker inside and cradle him like a baby.

She turned about and reluctantly followed Pam to their room. She didn't relish the thought of spending her first experience ever in a hotel with Pam as her companion, even if her nemesis had aided in rescuing her hours before.

"Brit," Eric said while opening his own door. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Get in here."

She paused for a moment, but realized that being babysat by her Maker was preferred over the alternative.

Walking through the door, she expected to see coffins. But there were no caskets to behold. There was a bed lying in the extravagant room.

One bed that was nearly double the size of a King.

Britta kicked off her sandals and layed down on the luxurious offering. Vampires were made to accommodate their surroundings and rest anywhere they may fall. But she was different. It was almost as if she could feel the cool sheets beneath her. It was pure heaven...atleast as close to heaven that she could ever be.

She kicked the blankets to fit her form before closing her eyes.

She loved the feel of lying on her side and not being burdened by the ground or a lid that hindered her movements.

Eric moving about kept her awake. The sun was up and soon they would develop the bleeds if he didn't settle down and drift off. The top being popped off of a bottle of tru blood was heard and she could hear him swallow three quick gulps, injesting the liquid.

The sound of his zipper caused her green eyes to shoot open.

Why was he undressing? Undressing only meant one thing to a vampire and she had no intention of giving him such a thing...even if she had in the past.

But that was then, and this was now.

Living with him for over 1,000 years, she had giving herself to him...hundreds upon hundreds of years ago.

Suprisingly, it was 1485. They hadn't been intimate since then. The year that Godric changed Nora. Lucia had been one thing; a servant who knew Eric long before Britta did. All of the women that he screwed over time who never again made an appearance, they didn't matter when it really counted. Even Yvette, Eric's live in stripper and prostitute; she was nothing more than a place to put his cock.

Nora had been something special to both Godric and Eric. She was even special to the vampire community. A guardian...and Eric had been in love with her. The memory was so clear of there time spent in Europe. A recollection that added to her pathetic existence.

And besides, he was probably horny from looking at Sookie Stackhouse and not being able to fuck her. But he could have any women he wanted. Why would he settle for her when she was nothing but a broken toy forever banned to a young body? It was embarrassing to even consider regaining a sex life with the Viking when he had so much experience with sex.

He had been with thousands of women while she had only been intimate with two men.

And one of them was against her will.

Britta didn't move, knowing that he would soon join her in the bed.

The mattress dipped beneath his weight. She was on the far left side, leaving him several feet to himself. But he chose to lay directly behind her. She feared that he might try to hold her after the close contact she allowed him in the vehicle. But it was surprisingly comfortable when he splayed a open hand on her abdomen and pushed her backwards into his solid chest. A thumb moved soothingly against her flat stomach. She could feel his massive erection pressed against her upper thigh, but he made no motion in the direction of sex.

It took nearly an hour and a nose bleed to drift off to sleep, but she succeeded in surrendering to the dead-like slumber while Eric held her in a similar fashion that reminded her of when they had been husband and wife.

_1,113 years ago (900 AD) __Britta _

_Britta was coming to terms with the fact that she was a widow. _

_Eric had failed to arrive home from Scandinavia with his fellow warriors. He promised to be back by her natal day, a gift in hand. But she turned sixteen without him present. She had no dinner prepared or gifts bestowed upon her. It had been a day of sadness. _

_The King and Queen, along with the village and Lucia, mourned his passing. Britta felt her sorrow in solitary where no one could witness the pain that tore through her each night she retired. She wasn't sleeping. And when she did drift off, night terrors overtook her. _

_They had parted in the worst way. She never meant to shut him out completely...atleast not forever. She loved him more than she ever had, despite his affair. The morning he rode off, Eric took her in his arms and kissed her. She could tell he was desperate for her forgiveness and needed to receive her mercy in that moment. _

_Eric was traveling far away from her for the first time since they met. He figured that if he should fall in battle, he would make it home in time to say goodbye before his final breath. But that would not happen if he was struck down during this particular senseless war. _

_Britta was cold to him and refused to embrace him in return. The hurt in his blue eyes would forever haunt her. He mounted his horse and galloped away from her, but not before turning around one last time in hopes that she would run after him and pour out the love that was deeply submerged in her heart. _

_But she had turned and walked away from him, leaving him to be the one to watch her retreat. _

_A body was not provided for burial. They say he disappeared during the night raid that took place. During the day when they went to collect the bodies, he was not among them. _

_Everyone seemed determined to move on while Britta held a fraction of hope that he was not completely gone. Perhaps he decided not to come back at this particular time and would return someday. It was a fantasy that she would hold onto until the day she took her last breath._

_The palace was stifling as her endless thoughts failed to take a rest. She barreled down the stone steps, few candles lit to guide her way. She was in her linen night dress, a wrap put on for extra cover incase she happened to come across another being. But it was approaching the bewitching hour. Every person would be in slumber. _

_Quietly opening the heavy door, she entered the night air and began walking in no particular direction. She wondered how long it would be before she was able to have a single thought that didn't have Eric as the main attraction? _

_A month...a year...her last day. _

_She needed him, would do anything to bring him back. Britta longed for one last interaction; to tell him how much she loved him and that she forgave him the minute he promised to never touch Lucia again. She had her pride at the time. It wasn't a possibility to act like nothing had happened. _

_Britta felt the cool grass between her toes as she made her way to the edge of the forest. Her mother told her that small creatures who looked like tiny humans but could fly, lived within the coverings. She knelt next to the brush and looked closely. She knew it was silly to even consider such a possiblility. _

_But what if absured fairy tales really did exist? Creatures that were long ago proven to be a myth. But Britta believed no person held proof, indicating that they were a fabrication. These creatures just chose to stay hidden, giving humans a reason to debunk them. _

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little people. I promise not to tell you exist," she then wispered in a sad voice. "I only wish for a friend to tell my troubles too."_

_"Will I suffice?"_

_Britta yelped and fell on her behind, away from the familiar voice that should no longer exist. _

_Eric._

_He was standing before her, his long hair blowing about his face. His tall frame was overpowering and more magnificient than ever. He appeared joyous with the smile that graced his features. _

_"You're dead." Her statement caught him off guard. He tilted his head to the side and scrutinized her allegation before nodding his head. _

_"I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you, too," Britta replyed without trying to hide her desire to be with him. "Where have you been? The entire villiage believes you parished in Scandinavia. Everyone will be so pleased that you have returned. I guarantee a celebration will take place for nearly a fortnight now that you are back."_

_"I'm not back. I've come to collect what is mine and then I plan to take my leave once more."_

_"You're leaving?" She couldn't comprehend his meaning. Why would he return to just leave once again? _

_"Aye."_

_Britta held her head high and refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her wounded feelings. "What have you come to collect?"_

_"You."_

_Her heart excellerated to a dangerous rate. Who did he think he was? "You took me away from my first home and now you plan on taking me away once more?"_

_"I was a simple fool for the way I treated you. I'm deeply regretful for my actions. But you love me."_

_"You're so sure about that?" She was challenging him. _

_"I am. I wasn't convinced, even if I had my suspicions. But now I know that you can't live without me. And I'll make sure that you never have to." _

_"Fine. Then you stay here with your Mother and Father, along with Elisabet and myself. It's where we both belong."_

_"I want nothing more than to be with my family. Truth is, I shouldn't even be here with you. But I came back for a purpose. The destiny that you and I were meant to have. I can give us an eternity together, Brit. A life beyond this one where physical pain does not exist; not internally atleast."_

_"You're speaking in riddles, Eric. Tell me in fact, not fiction."_

_"I am speaking the truth. What I say is a reality," he inched towards her and grasped her gently by the wrist. His touch was cool; his skin pale. _

_"What's happened to you," Britta wispered. The change in him was undeniable. _

_Eric smirked at her question. "I've been reborn."_

_She attempted to yank herself away from his steadfast grip, but failed miserably. "I would like to go back inside now. Stay out here or join me, it is up to you."_

_"It will only hurt for a moment."_

_"I want you to stop this at once and release me," she tugged harder but his grip was becoming more harsh by the second. "Eric! You're hurting me!"_

_"Shhhh. Stop fighting, Britta. It's just me, I promise you. You have nothing to fear."_

_She gazed up at him and ceased her fight. It was pointless to continue a losing battle. _

_"Please let me go."_

_Eric did the opposite. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and buried his nose into the dark waves of hair that hung to her waist. _

_"I'll never let you go, I promise." _

_Britta let him hold her and mentally drank in the words he spoke. She wanted to be his forever, but forever was such a fragile word. She closed her eyes and sighed into him as he moved her hair to the side and brushed a tender kiss to her neck. _

_He was breathing in her scent._

_Britta heard a clicking sound which seemed out of place during the beautiful moment that they were sharing. _

_And then it happened. A searing pain in the side of her neck. She pushed at his chest but could hear him gulping down her liquid. He had bit her. He was drinking her blood._

_She opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly clamped down on her lips. The life was being drained from her. She could feel it. Eric, the man she loved with all her heart, came back to kill her. Why was he doing this?_

_Her fast beating heart was slowing down to a dull pump. She couldn't fight anymore._

_He was holding her up by his strength alone. Her body was limp in his grasp. _

_Eric continued to drink from her until she felt that her body would never recover if he ceased his assault at that moment. _

_The stars were blurring together; the last vision she would ever see. And then it was gone._

_She was departing._

_Eric_

_"Do you hear her heart?"_

_Eric lifted his head and looked at Godric. The young looking vampire was walking with his hands placed on his hips. He was half clad as usual. _

_"Of course I hear her heart. It's always in the heart."_

_"Finish your meal and be done with it. I won't have you running from me again. If you wish to hunt alone, inform me beforehand. I care not."_

_"You heard what was being spoken. I could sense your presence the entire time."_

_Godric chuckled. "I scower the earth for over 1,000 years to find a progency worthy enough to be given the gift of life. And this is how you repay me? By becoming a Maker when you still need to be taught yourself?"_

_"If I wait until I am ready, she will be long dead."_

_"Aye. The way it should be. Do not plan on changing a pretty face in every area that you visit. Being a Maker is a crucial undertaking."_

_"She's all I want. I won't make another."_

_Godric hunched down and gazed from the unconscious girl to Eric. "What is this human to you?"_

_"My wife."_

_The ancient vampire scowled with contempt. Eric couldn't look him in the eye. His Maker made a special mention of not associating with his previous mortal life. It would only bring forth more heartache that was no longer necessary._

_"You defy me when I command you." It was a statement, not a question._

_"Only when it comes to, Britta."_

_"And how do you expect to finish the transition? Her heartbeat has slowed to eighteen beats per minute. She will be dead in moments."_

_"But this is how it's done," Eric exclaimed in a panic. "I drain most of the body, but leave a small amount for transition."_

_"If that were the case, my child, there would be a million more of us roaming the earth. There is a step you are unaware of."_

_"Tell me!"_

_"Fifteen beats," Godric counted. _

_"Var god. Hon betyder allt för mig. Jag skulle inte kunna leva om jag dödar henne." Eric was on his knees, a strange red liquid coming from his eyes. He had never cried since becoming reborn. The blood startled him._

_"Do not beg me, Eric. But if I give you permission to change her, how do I benefit? There will be two newborn vampires that I will be forced to take under my wing...when I only want one of you."_

_"I'll do anything. Just give me the answer that I need."_

_"Your Progeny...you will give me equal command of her. The same amount of control that you will possess naturally. _

_"I agree."_

_"No hesitation?"_

_"You have been good to me thus far. I have no reservation about giving you equal command over her. Just tell me."_

_He smirked in a satisfied manner. "You're blood. It's as simple as filling her body with your blood."_

_Eric furrowed his brow and mentally scolded himself for not knowing the answer to such a simple question. He turned to Britta's still form on the grass and bit his wrist, placing it over mouth. He willed it to work. She wasn't able to drink. _

_He let the blood rush into her mouth for minutes, terrifyed that it would fail. That they had waited too long to feed her his blood._

_And then her heart stopped completely. _

Eric

Eric kissed the nape of Britta's neck as she slept in his arms. Her body was motionless as if she were ready for burial.

He loathed to think about that night so long ago. He wondered several times over the years if it would have been better to let her die than willingly give Godric so much control over her.

His Maker hadn't been cruel to Eric for the first two weeks of his new life. He never imagined that Britta would be required to live through hell so he would never have to lose her. He had been on the verge of releasing her hundred of times so she could run away and have a chance at a happy life. But he was so fucking selfish that he would rather her stay then be at peace.

He didn't deserve her; never had.

Eric was still in love with her. He knew that she suspected he had strong feelings for Sookie, and maybe he did.

There were only three women to ever cause him to let down his guard.

Britta, Nora, and Sookie.

There was something special about thoughs women that brought Eric to his knees.

But Britta was the only constant in his life. She would always win, no matter what battle raged on. He would have gladly taken the torture that she suffered if it had been physically possible to do so. But he was commanded to stand aside and watch her pain.

Eric was still surprised that Britta had ever let him make love to her, even after everything he put her through. But she had, until he became infatuated with his manipulative 'sister.' And even after the false love for Nora wore off, she refused to come back to him intimately.

It had been over five century's since he'd been inside his precious girl and it killed him every day.

But maybe her getting abducted had changed them somewhat. If he had tried holding her in this fashion twenty-four hours ago, there would have been hell to pay.

"I love you so much," he wispered in her hair before closing his eyes and pulling his wife closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric sauntered into Fangtasia after having left Pam in charge over six hours ago. It was 2 AM.

The scent clinging to his body was intoxicating. A mixture of light and mystery. It was her scent; the scent of something magnificient, wonderous, and frustratingly unexplainable.

He had been with her again; a third consecutive night.

Bill was missing. The Magister had summoned him after he killed a vampire to protect Sookie. Killing a vampire to save a human was an unforgivable act because humans were meant to be devoured and nothing more. And it was taking away something that the vampire community wanted to grow, not diminish.

Bill had been the only obstacle standing in the way of Eric obtaining what he wanted most; the blond waitress with a body dripping of sweet molasses.

It was as if Dallas and Abilene had never happened.

It wasn't as if Eric's longing looks had ceases completely, because they hadn't. It was the continuous gaze that he had been giving her since he brought her home in 898 AD. But half the attention that belonged to her was clearly going to Sookie.

And it was beginning to piss her off.

Britta wasn't the type to let her anger get the better of her. She was trying to stay calm and overcome her sudden urge for blood that ran like a river through the veins of mortals. Tru blood wasn't satisfying her cravings any longer.

It was like Nora all over again.

The fifteenth century had been the only time when slaughtering humans hadn't bothered her. It was as if she developed an 'eating disorder' because her man was seeing another women. The same urge was back...and it was back with a vengeance.

Her throat was burning for the need of human blood. And so many humans were around her, willing and waiting to be bitten. It was one enormous buffet, no one off the menu.

Pam's smirk was aggravating. She sensed the sudden change in Britta since Bill had been gone. Her eyes bore into her with a knowing curiosity that she had never seen in the young looking vampire. Pam hadn't been around during Britta's 'complicated' existence.

By the time Pam came along, Britta had everything under control when it came to thirst and being distant emotionally. Godric had long ceased his reign of terror on her and she was able to feed and glamour without feeling too terribly awful about the fact.

Pam always mentioned the 100 years spent with Eric, as if that time was an enormous amout. She hadn't even begun. A century was nothing more than a blink in time. Life had no special meaning because the undead had forever to experience whatever they wished.

But no matter the extent of her desire to long be dead with a husband and a dozen children buried at her side, Britta couldn't find it in her to envy humans. They had decades to accomplish what she was given an eternity to do. Perhaps she was not yet done finding herself; becoming the vampire she was meant to be.

Perhaps she was wasting the gift, a gift that she always saw as a burden, which was given to her by the man she loved. She still loved Eric...had always adored him despite her grievances. Deep down, Britta knew that Eric meant to give her a great life. His intentions were good. It wasn't his fault that his Maker caused her to be introverted.

The closer Eric got, the more angry she was becoming. Sookie's aroma was clinging to him and she was nowhere in sight. He was Eric Northman, a man dedicated to spitting the bones out of his many lovers. And if he didn't kill them, he at the very least left a trail of broken hearts. It would be kind if he glamoured them into forgetting him, but where was the fun in that? He loved to think that there were hundreds of women pining over him at this very second.

Eric caught her attention and held it as he walked by humans and vampires that were arduous in catching his attention which was proving to be futile. He only had eyes for Britta. His half smile was dripping with affection; his blue eye winked at her in appreciation for who she simply was. But he didn't stop next her; instead kept on the path to his office. The soft click of the door reverberated through her thinking.

He wasn't ignoring her but something was off. Their relationship was changing in a way that Britta had never experienced. The hidden passion was still present but he was falling in love with Sookie Stackhouse. If he changed the human, the same way he changed Pam, Britta wasn't sure what she would do. Britta wished she could fast forward time sixty years and get this over with. Perhaps it would be another 600 years before she would be forced to experience the discomfort of her withering heart playing tricks on her.

Britta put a hand to her chest and tried to feel it. She closed her eyes; focused on the impossible. She wondered if it was completely withered away, no longer resting inside her body. Perhaps the only thing running through her veins was the blood of others and the disgusting tru blood she was determined to live on; or had been determined to survive with until the last few days.

Vampires exploded.

You couldn't dissect one to see what lived inside. It would forever be a secret.

Two light fingers trailed across the top of her hair, but they didn't belong to Eric. Pam was risking her life touching Britta without permission. But her touch held a purpose. Britta was kneeling in her usual spot beside Eric's chair, even if the seat was not occupied.

"It will make you feel better; like a chocolate souffle hot and dripping. Sometimes all a girl needs is a little food to make everything all right." Her southern accent was inches from Britta's ear, wispering a hypnotic tone with intent on trying to make her forget what she prided herself in being.

"Chocolate was disgusting and bitter in my time, Pam. I did everything in my power to avoid it. Do you have a better analogy?"

Pam huffed and sat back on her high pink pumpes with folded arms. "I don't know," she threw up her arms, her sandy hair shaking with the agitated movement. "A roasted pig over a hot fire."

Britta gave a genuine chuckle. "Not exactly hot and dripping...more like crispy. But good try."

"There are willing humans everywhere you look, Britta. Take one and have a sip. It's what they are made for."

"No...it's not. We were once human. Everyone started out human at one point or another. I can't tell you how the first vampire came to exist, but I guarantee that that individual was once just as human as everyone else."

"And now we live with one another in harmony. If we can get away with drinking a human and not killing it, then why not? You had no trouble draining the humans back in Dallas."

"Because they instigated the attack and I was weak due to them. Tru blood would have taken days to fix me. Besides," Britta turned around and adverted her gaze. "Eric and you brought them to me already dead so technically I didn't kill them."

"Fine. Spend your life unsatisfied. You seem to be good at that." Pam walked away but not before Britta caught her multiple meaning with the word 'unsatisfied.' She was hungry and starved with the lack of blood, sex, and fulfillment in her existence. All three were a necessity to the undead.

Maybe it was time to change. Being collective and solitary had never done anything but hurt her.

It was time to turn it off.

The humanity that she grabbed onto with every ounce of power she possessed was becoming pointless. It had always been unnecessary and unprofitable.

The one time Britta had shut down and let lose in 1485, Godric had stopped his malice and embraced her for the first time. Why hadn't she continued being her new self?

She knew why.

Eric stopped looking at her the way he always had. He knew that Nora was the cause for her sudden change in demeanor so he never commanded her to stop. He was excited to experience her and Godric seeing eye to eye for the first time. But his admiration no longer shined in his blue eyes. And his infatuation for Nora was more short lived than Britta expected it would be.

So she grabbed hold of her good side once again so Eric would continue to love her.

She remembered his tears; his begging for her to continue the senseless slaughtering of the innocent. It was the first time she wasn't in complete agony and Eric was relieved that she was capable of embracing a full vampiric life. He still loved her, but it was the kind of love he showed Pam. And Britta would never be satisfied with that kind of devotion from him. The passion and undying love had dwindled down to a frightening degree. He loved Pam because he was her Maker. Britta insisted on being more than that. The minute she went back into her shell, his eyes shined for her once again.

If she found a middle ground; in between her fifteenth century self and her current one, everything would be alright. She wouldn't lose herself completely, but embrace what she was. Far better than she always had been.

Britta let the bottle of tru blood fall from her fingers and roll down the three steps beneath her; a trail of red liquid left behind. Fake synthetic shit.

She was ready to grab hold of her craving. She was ready to give in and not feel heavy guilt afterwards.

Britta raised her striking green eyes and breathed deep. She was reborn to be a predator; it was time to catch the pray.

_1,113 years ago _

_Where was she?_

_A heavy weight was bearing down on her but it wasn't necessarily uncomforatable. She could hear voices being spoken above her as she opened her eyes; A slithering insect moved across her retina. _

_She shouldn't be allowed to see such things. _

_She was buried alive, but the panic she anticipate did not happen. She felt no threat against her person. Should she feel the cool soil against her skin? It had no temperature. _

_"There is a sudden change in you, Eric. Do you feel it?"_

_"I do. I thought I failed."_

_"So she awakens? The bond is extraordinary, is it not? I never experienced anything like it in my 1,000 years until I made you."_

_"It's incredible," he said softly with a trace of awe in his voice. "I can feel her emotions."_

_"And what emotion does she have?"_

_"Curiosity," he said quickly. "She's not afraid."_

_"Did you fear she would be?"_

_"Aye."_

_"It is only the beginning."_

_"Meaning?" _

_"I have a strong suspicion that you have made a grave mistake. Few individuals are meant to lead this sort of life. You were born to hunt, she was born to run."_

_"She is capable of being exceptional. Why do you doubt before you give her a chance to prove what she can do?"_

_A soft chuckle vibrated the ground. Eric's companion was extremely soft spoken but the malice was apparent. "Because she talks of old folk tales that do not exist. She's too young, Eric. What right does she have in being a creature of the dark?"_

_"You were young as well," Eric raised his voice. _

_The soft murmur held no anger in response. "I lived a harsh life before becoming what I am. My previous existence made me the vampire that dwells within. Just as a warrior resides in you. And this girl. What's in her?"_

_Eric became quiet. _

_Britta loathed the conversation that was taking place. What were they speaking of? Her sight and hearing were amplified to a startling degree. Her touch was not the same either. She could feel no temperature. What had Eric turned her into? _

_"Her life has not been perfect. She had a cruel father and an unfaithful husband."_

_"Do you think that will be enough to turn her into the hunter she needs to be? Survival is key. Blood is life."_

_"Possibly. If not, I will hunt for her." Eric's answer was weak. _

_A hunter? Why would she need to hunt?_

_"As your Maker, I forbid you to hunt for her."_

_"What difference does it make how she feeds, as long as she does?"_

_"Because what will happen if you meet your true death? She will have no clue how to survive."_

_"Why has she not risen?" Eric changed the subject suddenly. Britta was curious herself. It was as if her body was immobile, but the strength inside her was undeniable. _

_"She is waiting on her first command before embarking anew." The soft voice became even quiter. "Bring her forth into the new world that you blessed her with; or cursed. Only time will tell."_

_Roots beneath the earth were growing. It was the only sound that Britta could detect as Eric kept her in place. And then it happened. _

_"As your Maker, I command you. Come to me, baby."_

_Her body shivered and the air knocked out of her. But it was strange because she had no need to breath up until that point. She seemed to be moving on her own; slicing through the ground with ease as if it were no more than soft sand beside the sea. _

_Her arm shot out from underneath the surface and held onto the grass under her fingertips. Once again, no temperature. She waved a arm about, waiting to feel air. Nothing. Perhaps it was a windless night._

_Britta extracted her other appendage and pulled herself out of the earth. But Eric was not the first thing she saw. A snake dripping venom caught her eye, slithering on a branch. But that branch was 791 meters away._

_A coyote; 634 meters._

_Her vision was penetrating backwards._

_A dew drop gliding from a flower; 383 meters._

_The river; 156 meters._

_And then he was there. It seemed as if a glowing halo of light shined around his golden form. Every perfect feature that she had somehow missed was more clearer than ever before. But dirt clung to him, the same way it did to her. And then she remembered. The previous night, a feeling of being held for the briefest of moments before once again succumbing to death. _

_That's what it felt like. Death. _

_Britta began to panic. She stopped to listen. She couldn't hear her heart...she couldn't hear Erics. _

_Eric's face fell as she finished clawing her way out. _

_"It's alright, Brit. Everything is perfect now. You have no reason to fear this new life."_

_"Ne..." she was having trouble speaking._

_"It will come to you. Give it a moment." He was talking about her speech._

_"New life?"_

_"I promised you forever, and forever is what it shall be. We'll always be together now, Britta. No more worries about death and loss." _

_"Death? We're dead. I can't feel it beating. I can't feel...anything."_

_Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she looked at him. "This. You can feel this. My touch. You can feel what's important. That's all that matters."_

_"But the wind. The trees rustle."_

_"Forget the elements. Your skin is a protectant now. Nothing can hurt you besides two things. Wood and silver. And I will do everything within my power to keep both from you."_

_"It's time to leave, Eric."_

_Britta was quick to focus on the other presence that she momentarily forgot about. It was a boy, perhaps her own age, that wore very little covering. He had markings upon his body that were unusual to her. Few vikings had such branding upon their skin, so she knew that it existed. _

_Who was this individual that commanded her fearless warrior and spoke as it he were in charge? A half smile graced his feartures as he looked her up and down like she were nothing more than a shiny new object for his amusement._

_Suddenly, he retreated and began walking away into the night. It was as if he moved in slow motion. Blood stained various parts of his body. The succulent aroma was incredible. Fear crepted inside her that she had never experienced before. Not even the fear of being dead. It was as if she could sense his intent. Britta had the strong urge to run. _

_"Shhhhh. Everything will be alright." Eric's promise fell empty from his eyes. It was strange. He seemed to read her mind. _

_"Do you truly think so?"_

_Eric nodded his head, his golden locks moving slightly with action. "As long as you and I are together, we can handle anything."_

_He was avoiding her suspicion. He rose from the ground and helped her stand. She stood too quickly and rose several feet, causing her to stumble back to her knees._

_"Easy," Eric snickered with amusement. "Take your time. You'll get use to the power."_

_"I have powers?"_

_"We both do. It's unlike any feeling before, Brit."_

_"What is it? This thing that I am?"_

_Eric removed his clothing to the waist before grabbing her hand and leading her to the river. _

_"Eternal creature of the night...a vampire."_


End file.
